The Snow Queen and The Ghost Rider
by shadowwalker26
Summary: Your life changes when you save two sisters from a group of thugs and escort them home,which turns out being in a neighborhood where it's residence would normally condemn you and learn that the sisters themselves and their parents are just the friendliest people you could meet. However,when you learn of a fatal condition plaguing one of your new friends,how far will you go...?
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Got an idea for a 'Ghost Rider'/'Frozen' Modern AU thing that seemed kind of interesting...and figured I'd do it as a Modern AU/Semi-POV deal.**

**(Elsa-Male reader/Rider team up,superhero/antihero,supernatural thing...possible l.i.)**

**Well,here goes...**

* * *

><p><span><em>Three weeks ago...Arendelle:<em>

You walk through the alleyways,studying everyone you passed by like they were out to get you,but considering the shit you've gotten yourself into,it's better safe than sorry. Someone started eyeing you suspiciously,a mid-built man with light skin,brown eyes,looked like he was in his thirties and wore a fancy business suit.

You gave the man a cold glare to let him know that you weren't someone he wanted or needed to have any kind of contact with right now,which made him kind of shiver before he quickly looked back at the sidewalk and kept walking. "Smart fella..." You said contently before looking around.

After awhile,you notice two young women walking out of the local bar then noticing a kind of guilty look on the older girl's face. "I don't know...maybe we shouldn't have went in there..." She said hesitantly,making you raise an eyebrow curiously then start listening to their conversation.

"Oh,come on,Elsa...we're not going to get caught and those guys aren't gonna mess with us." The younger girl said,making Elsa look around warily. "They were some big guys,Anna...who knows what they could do to us...and if mom and dad do find out..." She starts kind of frantically before Anna lightly grabs her arms and tries to get her to relax.

"Elsa...we'll be fine..." She said in a reassuring tone before they kept walking,making you avert your gaze and act casual when Elsa looked back to make sure nobody was following them. Luckily,she didn't notice you and rejoins her strawberry blonde sister when you notice a group of men disappearing in an alley by the bar,which makes you shake your head lightly.

"I guess I should at least make sure they play nice..." You say before slithering to the closest alley so you could catch the men before they got to the sisters. After scanning the alleyways for a few minutes,you heard a feminine scream emit from one of the alleys to your left,which made you run full speed to the source before you find four thugs holding Elsa and Anna against the wall while their leader studied them.

"Well,lookie here what we've found,boys..." He said with a sick grin while he looks them over,making his lackeys laugh while the two young women tried to struggle out of their grasp. You,on the other hand were creeping up on the group before you notice a piece of pipe to your left and quietly pick it up.

"The two gorgeous young sisters we ran into in that bar...we never finished our date..." He said with a voice that made their skin crawl then fondling Elsa who kicks him in the groin to get him off of her,which makes him back hand her before the pipe cracks down on his head,neck and shoulders and forcing him to the ground.

The guy to Elsa's right looks up just in time for you to crack his skull and knock him off of her before striking the guy on Anna's right in the back of the head with the butt of the pipe then throw him to the side while the other two pull guns on you as you drop the pipe and pull a pair of pistols on them,aiming directly between their eyes when you did.

"I wouldn't if I were you..." You said bluntly,making the two men look between each other before putting their guns away and walking away before you get in front of Elsa and Anna just in case the others decided to get up. "Might want to slide left a little..." You suggested when you noticed the thugs stirring before they reluctantly oblige.

The leader of the group grunts in pain as he staggers to his feet then looks to his friends who were still struggling to stand up while one of them tried to keep his eye in his socket then glares at you before you point one pistol between his eyes and at his heart.

"Now that you're upright again,listen up...whatever's going on here ain't happening,for starters...and you're gonna carry your friends and your ass back to whatever hole you crawled out of so I don't have to make a mess in front of these lovely young ladies here..." You said simply,making him start to reach for a gun before he heard the hammers on yours click as you steadied your aim,ready to take him out before he'd even be able to squeeze out one shot.

He looked between you,his lackeys and the two sisters before he reluctantly puts his hands up,helps his men up while one of the two that ran off earlier retrieved the last of the bunch then rejoins his friends as you put your pistols away then turn to Elsa and Anna who were studying you curiously.

"You okay?" You ask,making them nod lightly as they gathered themselves. "We're fine...thank you." Elsa answers in a shaky tone,making you give them a simple nod. "Don't mention it...y'all seem nice enough and I didn't want to see either of you getting hurt." You say simply,which made Elsa smile shyly before Anna walks up to you with a friendly smile.

"Hi,I'm Anna...this is my big sister,Elsa." She said in a kind of quick tone before you give them each a light bow. "Nice to meet the two of ya..." You say in a friendly tone before she starts nudging you. "So...?" She inquired,making you raise your eyebrow curiously before it hits you.

"Sorry about that..." You apologized before clearing your throat. "I'm **(Y/N)**." You introduce yourself politely,which you really don't do often,but they were an exception. "Pleased to meet you..." Elsa says in a friendly tone before nodding lightly despite still looking nervous.

"Say,considering the circumstances we've found ourselves in...would it be a long shot if I offered to escort the two of ya home...?" You offer,making Anna jitter with excitement while a light blush creeps across Elsa's cheeks. "Of course,we'd very much appreciate it." Anna said happily before the three of you leave the alley.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later...:<span>_

Over the course of an hour,the three of you were talking like you had been best friends for years,even Elsa looked a lot happier than when you found them. "So,what were you doing skulking around those alleys?" Anna ask you curiously,making you shrug lightly.

"Eh,just wanted a little change of scenery,the city was getting a little too crowded...figured I'd take out some trash if while I was there...other than that,I was just killing time." You answer calmly before your eyes start wandering to Elsa,who casually looks in a different direction just before your gaze hits her as you start looking her over for a moment.

She cut her eyes back to you for a moment then smiles shyly when she noticed you looking at her before looking away again. Anna giggles to herself when she saw what was going on and tries to keep from picking on her considering what happened earlier.

"How come we haven't seen you around school?" She asks,making you kind of look around like you were trying to shake the question off. "I'd rather not get into that right now...if you don't mind." You answered in a kind of dull tone,making her frown lightly.

"Are you okay...?" She asks with concern before you shake your head a couple of times. "Sorry,it just ain't something I like talking about..." You answer in a reassuring tone,making her nod in understanding while Elsa starts discreetly studying you again.

"Why do you have guns...?" Elsa asks hesitantly,making you glance at her for a moment before a kind of grim look forms on your face. "You never know..." You answer in a rather hesitant tone yourself,which made them both start studying you curiously before you clear your throat.

"So,anyway...what were you two doing at that bar,or even cutting through alleys?" You ask curiously before they both kind of hang their heads in shame. "We just wanted to get out of the house for awhile...have a 'just sisters' night...there's nothing wrong with that,is there...?" Anna explains innocently,giving you puppy eyes when she finished before you shake your head lightly.

"Of course not...did either of you drink...?" You say calmly before they look between each other. "A little..." She answers before you start studying them to try and determine just how much they drank. Both of them flinch a little when they felt your eyes scanning them before you nod contently.

"If you did,it ain't too noticeable...not now,anyway." You point out,making them both let out a relieved breath and relax before they notice the serious expression on your face. "Just do me and yourselves a favor...stay out of that neighborhood...both of ya are too good for that place,which makes you an easier target...okay?" You request simply,making them nod in agreement.

"No problem..." Elsa agreed with a grateful tone before a content smile creeps across her lips. "Good on ya...how much farther?" You ask curiously,making them motion to the end of the street. "Just around this corner..." Anna answers quickly.

"Okay..." You say calmly as you start following them again before Elsa quickly grabbed you by the arm with a desperate look in her eyes. "Please don't tell our parents we went to a bar..." She requests nervously before you kind of shrug it off.

"What bar...?" You ask obliviously before giving her a light grin,which made her laugh lightly as the three of you round the corner. "There it is!" Anna called out as she motioned to an old revolution or possibly civil war era house that was painted white with ice blue trim and matching tile roof. You studied the house for a moment before looking to them curiously.

"You live in a nice neighborhood like this...and you still took your chances with a hell pit full of cutthroats...?" You ask in a curious,but sarcastic tone,making them both nod reluctantly. "Dad warned us it was dangerous and..." Elsa started in a kind of shaky tone,which kind of made you feel bad for bringing it up.

"It's been forever since Elsa's been out of the house...I just wanted to help her get out a little more..." Anna finished with a guilty tone,the look on her face showing nothing,but shame when she thinks about what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did...and knowing that it probably wouldn't have happened if she hadn't suggested the idea in the first place.

"Anna..." Elsa went to her sister and hugged her tightly as you thought on the situation. You could easily see the guilt eating away at her and you didn't like it...they were friendly,admirable and didn't act like the 'elitist' assholes that usually came from this neighborhood.

You kind of roll your eyes before moving a little closer to them and reluctantly wrap your arms around them,which made them thankfully lace an arm around you when you hear Anna whimpering to herself. "Hey...don't do that,your heart's in the right place...just try and be at least a little more careful when you plan a night out,and definitely find a safer neighborhood." You said simply before they both look up at you and hug you even tighter. "Oof..." You grunt quietly before pulling them closer to you until they collected themselves.

* * *

><p><span><em>Thomas Residence...:<em>

You studied the house for a moment before setting foot in the yard and approaching with Elsa and Anna at your side. "Do I even want to ask...?" You said in a kind of sarcastic tone,making Elsa raise her eyebrow curiously. "About what...?" She asks curiously.

"What line of work are they in...?" You ask calmly. "Our dad's a partner with '_Anderson Industries'_...he's in charge of their affairs in Arendelle..." She answers kind of hesitantly,making you raise your eyebrow curiously. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about those power hungry pricks from Weselton,would you...?" You inquired with a hint of distaste in your voice,which made her a little nervous before she shrugs lightly.

Things got a little awkward between the three of you for a second before Anna breaks the silence. "You don't like the Andersons...?" She asks curiously,making you shrug. "We ain't on the best terms...let's just leave it at that." You answer calmly,making her nod a little before Elsa starts studying you curiously.

You took a light breath before looking between them. "Sorry,that was rude..." You apologize before she shakes her head lightly. "It's okay..." She said in a friendly tone that kind of makes you smile before approaching the door and knocking.

After a moment,a man with strawberry blonde hair,green eyes,pale skin and a light,but distinct mustache answers the door and studies you curiously before noticing Elsa and Anna at your side then pulling them both in for a tight hug.

"Elsa! Anna! Where have you been...?" He exclaimed in a relieved,concerned tone before they both kind of hesitate and try to come up with some kind of excuse to keep them from getting in trouble. "They got a little lost,ended up in the wrong neighborhood...then ran into the wrong people..." You said,making the two sisters look to you curiously before their father follows their gaze with worry.

"Were they hurt...?" He asks quickly before you shake your head lightly. "No,just shaken up a bit...I got there before they could do any real damage and took the liberty of bringing them home." You answer,making him let out a relieved breath before he motions his daughters inside. They started heading upstairs before Elsa gives you a thankful look then follows her little sister.

Their father studies you for a moment before stepping out of the way. "Come in,son. Make yourself at home." He said,making you study him for a moment before reluctantly accepting his invitation. You look around curiously before the door clicks shut,nodding curiously as you scan the house.

"Most of the people I meet out this way ain't got any taste...I'm glad to see you're an exception." You kind of mutter under your breath before you notice him moving around in the corner of your eye. "Thank you for bringing them back..." He says gratefully before you just shake it off. "Don't mention it...they're good girls,I couldn't leave them with the dogs..." You say simply,making him nod contently.

He motions for you to follow him into the den before looking back at you for a moment. "Can I get you anything...?" He asks,making you shake your head lightly. "Nah...I don't plan on overstaying my welcome too long." You said respectfully,making him shake his head and give you a kind of welcoming grin.

"It's no trouble,you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." He says reassuringly,making you study him for a minute. "You might regret that...but,I've been wrong before." You said kind of sarcastically,making him chuckle lightly. "A young man willing to put his life on the line to keep two young women safe? Don't get me wrong,you look like you could kill someone without a second thought...but,the fact that you went out of your way to protect complete strangers...there aren't many people that will do that anymore." He says in a grateful tone as you both take a chair.

"Well,I'm glad I could save y'all the worry,Mr. Thomas..." You say calmly,making him shake his head lightly. "Just call me Adgar,son." He says simply,making you shrug a bit. "**(Y/N)**." You introduce yourself with a light nod. "Pleased to meet you." He says politely.

"Likewise..." You respond simply before things got quiet. "One of your daughters mentioned that you're a partner with _'Anderson Industries'_...anything you can tell me about that without getting anybody in trouble...?" You inquire calmly,making a kind of sad look cross his face.

"Elsa has a...condition that's..." He starts kind of hesitantly before he noticed you studying him curiously as you listen. "There's something in her heart that's...I don't know,freezing her body...killing her,even." He finished with a miserable tone,making you kind of grit your teeth.

"And they most likely have the only means of a cure in the world..." You said curiously,making him nod lightly before you let out a kind of frustrated sigh. "Are they making any progress,if you don't mind my asking...?" You ask calmly,making him shrug lightly.

"Not yet..." He said sadly before his head drops,which makes you shake your head. "They're fucking you over,man..." You thought to yourself before patting his shoulder lightly until you look up at the clock. "I hate to leave good company,especially like this...but,I've got a couple of errands to run and it's getting late..." You said calmly,making him look up at you then nod in understanding.

"Of course...and thank you again...I don't know what I'd do without them..." He said gratefully before you stand up and nod a bit. "No problem,Mr. Thomas..." You say simply before you shake hands. "It's was a pleasure..." You said politely before he nods in response. "Likewise..." He said with a smile before you head to the door until you run into Adgar's wife,who was smiling softly before giving you a hug,making you reluctantly hug back.

"Thank you...they needed it...he needed it." She says quietly,making you nod contently. "Of course..." You said simply before you let each other go and part ways. "One more thing..." She starts,making you turn back towards her. "If it's...not too much trouble,could you come back every now and then...Elsa and Anna need a friend who can look out for them." She suggests in a friendly tone,making you nod lightly.

"I'll see what I can do..." You say calmly before she gives you a thankful smile then goes to her husband as you leave the house quietly. For some reason,leaving was hard,but something told you that the walk home would be worse.

* * *

><p><em><span>Now...:<span>_

You look out the window at the nighttime city scene...most everything that went on every night,shootings,muggings,carjackings,kidnappings,etc. It had been a few hours since you got back from visiting Elsa and Anna,unfortunately the visit was cut short when Elsa passed out. Luckily,she was okay,but it was a close call,so you thought it best to come back when she was feeling better.

Her condition was worrying you,eating away at you even...it infuriated you,especially considering there wasn't anything you could really do about it despite the sources you did have at your disposal. It wasn't much compared to the more cold blooded reptiles lurking in the neighborhood,but there had to be something you could do.

You take a long swig from a bottle of whiskey before leaving the window and sitting down on the couch and flipping through channels on the tv. Sure,the place wasn't much,but it had a roof,a bed and some entertainment. After awhile,you stop on a channel that was showing a black and white movie,_'The Wolf Man' _and decided to leave it on there for awhile.

Your eyes started drooping when it gets to the part where Laurence Talbot first transforms before finally closing when the transformation finished. After a little while,someone knocks on the door and wakes you up before you put the bottle to the side and open the door.

"Who the fuck are you...?" You ask in a kind of irritated tone as you study the elderly man with white,slicked back hair,dark eyes and wearing a fancy black suit before he smiles lightly. "I heard about a problem you were having..." He says calmly,making you raise your eyebrow.

"What problem?" You ask warily. "The young Thomas girl,Elsa...she's sick and you're worried that there's nothing you can do about it..." He answers simply as you study him suspiciously. "What are you getting at,old man...?" You inquire,making his grin grow a bit.

"I'm here to make you a deal..." He said,catching your interest. "What are you offering...and what's the catch?" You ask simply. "Right to the point...I like that." He said before you let him in as he studies the safe house. "So,what's this deal you're talking about...?" You said dully before he stops then approaches you again.

"I have a way to cure Elsa of her condition...allow her to live happy and care free without worrying that she'll be dead every time she wakes up..." He starts simply,making you raise your eyebrow suspiciously. "I'm assuming that you ain't gonna do this out of the kindness of your heart,are you...?" You said sarcastically,making him smirk.

"I won't ask you for much...just a favor...that I can collect on whenever I please. I'm sure that won't be any trouble for you,will it...?" He explains simply. You didn't really like the idea,but it was so tempting. On the one hand,this maybe the only chance anyone could get to save Elsa and she'd be able to enjoy her life with her family and even have one of her own one day...on the other hand,the 'price' seemed way too good to be true...

You think on it for a minute before nodding contently. "You've got a deal..." You say reluctantly,making a content smile cross the man's face before he pulls a contract from his jacket and shows you a line at the bottom. "Sign here..." He said simply as you look the contract over,raising your eyebrow suspiciously when you noticed that it was in latin before pricking your finger on the corner of the page,which makes a small drop of blood fall to the signature line.

"That'll be fine..." The man said contently before taking the contract and giving you a light nod. "By sunrise tomorrow,she'll be healthier than a horse...a pleasure doing business with you." He said calmly before leaving you to your thoughts.

You shrug lightly before going back to the couch to finish your movie,which was at the last fight scene where Sir John was fighting the wolf man. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to somehow bite me in the ass...?" You ask yourself before dozing off again.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next morning...:<span>_

You wake up and stretch,almost knocking the bottle of whiskey off the table when you did. Your head was hurting a little due to a light hangover,but it wasn't so bad that it'd hinder you any when you made your way to the bathroom,do your business then come out before popping a couple of breath mints in an attempt to cover the smell of alcohol on your breath and put your jacket on then put your pistols in their respective pockets.

When you were ready,you made your way to the door,wiping a light sweat from your forehead before opening it and heading outside. "Either I was a drunk mother fucker last night or that was about the strangest damn dream I've ever had..." You said to yourself when you start remembering what happened last night then raise your eyebrow.

"Could be both..." You state curiously before shrugging it off. "Well,maybe she's at least feeling better today,might have to pay them a visit later..." You said before you heard your cell phone ringing. Your heart stopped when you noticed that it was the Thomas' number and hesitate a little before answering.

"Hello...?" You said. "**(Y/N)**,come quick! You're not going to believe this!" Adgar said in an excited tone,which kind of makes you jump. "Okay,okay,calm down. What happened...?" You ask with concern. "You just have to see it..." He said quickly before you nod lightly. "I'm coming." You said before you both hang up.

You 'borrowed' a motorcycle from the local vehicle store and rushed over to the Thomas residence before parking just short of their yard and going to the door then knocking. Adgar opens the door with a bright smile on his face before letting you in.

"Did I miss something...?" You ask curiously as he lead you through the house and to the backyard where you noticed Elsa and Anna playing like they were little kids,which made you raise your eyebrow curiously. "Wait,she's...?" You started quickly with a hint of hope and suspicion in your voice.

"She woke up this morning and...it's like she never had the condition,she's playing,smiling,everything!" He says ecstatically as joyful tears rolled down his cheeks. "Normally,I wouldn't say this,but...I think we've witnessed a true miracle." He says,making you nod lightly,however you had this nagging feeling something wasn't right here despite sharing in everyone else's joy.

"Yeah..." You said reluctantly before following Adgar outside as he went to Idun,his wife. The sisters raced to you when they noticed you and hug you happily,almost knocking you to the ground when they did. "I'm...glad to see you're feeling better." You said as you laced your arms around them,making Elsa look up at you with a big smile.

"Thank you..." She said sweetly before laying her head on your shoulder. "How,though?" You asked curiously,making her shrug. "I don't know,I just woke up this morning and...this maybe a bit of an exaggeration,but I felt healthier than a horse..." She said,kind of giggling at the end when the saying left her lips as your eyebrow shot up in suspicion when you remember last night.

"What does it matter?! She's better!" Anna exclaimed happily while you try to cast your suspicions aside before heading to the porch with them lightly hanging from your arms and blushing lightly when the three of you approached their parents.

They looked between each other and smile contently as they watched you come up to them before Adgar motions for the three of you to take a seat,which you did without question as he and Idun take the chairs across from you while Anna sits in between Adgar and Elsa,who was sitting right next to you.

"**(Y/N)**...ever since we've met you,you've gone out of your way for our daughters...you're a good soul,a rare soul...that's why I'd like you to come with us to be my personal guest to a celebration at _'Anderson Industries'_...now,before you say no,Elsa told me that you and the Andersons were on...questionable terms,but I talked it over with them and they said it'd be fine...as long as you didn't go anywhere near their son,Hans..." Adgar said calmly,kind of making you smirk when you heard the last part.

"I take it he's gonna be there..." You inquire with a light chuckle,making him shrug lightly. "He might be...you honestly never know with him." He answers simply,making you nod in understanding. "Tell ya what,I'll go,but I'm staying close to either the two of you or Elsa and Anna...something about y'all keeps me out of trouble." You said calmly,making him nod calmly.

"I don't see why not." He said,making you,Elsa and Anna smile lightly. "Alright,I'll go..." You said simply while Elsa tries to keep from tackle hugging you when she heard your answer. Adgar smiles contently when he noticed how happy his daughters were around you,Elsa in particular.

"Thank you,**(Y/N)**...for everything." He said simply,making your mind kind of drift back to the strange 'dream' from last night...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...I honestly don't know what the hell to make of it,but that's just my opinion.<strong>

**Anyway,maybe it'll go somewhere,maybe not...idk. But,if it seems interesting enough,y'all let me know and I'll keep it updated pretty often and feel free to make suggestions.**

**See y'all next update,whichever one comes first...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Steep Price

_Anderson Industries...one week later...:_

You met up with the Thomas' at a gas station that was about thirty minutes away and followed them to the building before finding a parking spot close enough to them that nobody would have to do too much wandering around to meet up. You put the kick stand on your new motorcycle down as they approached and catch them halfway between the sidewalk.

"Nice bike..." Adgar said with a friendly smile. "Thanks." You respond with a simple nod. "Where'd you get it,if you don't mind my asking?" He inqures curiously,making you smirk lightly. "Let's just say it was a steal..." You answer with a witty tone,making him nod lightly.

"I'll take your word for that." He said simply before you nod contently. Over the past couple of weeks,the Thomas' had learned a good bit about you and your...unorthodox lifestyle,but of course it wasn't anything that they'd judge or condemn you for,especially considering how much you've done for their family and bringing Elsa home whenever her condition overwhelmed her,even tending to her when they had their hands full and couldn't check on her.

You didn't quite realize it yet,but you were starting to like them the more you visited them and from the way they've been acting ever since you met,it almost felt like they considered you family,which felt kind of nice for a change,but the night that stranger came knocking at your door was still nagging at you.

_"by sunrise,she'll be healthier than a horse..."_ The words dance through your head,not to mention the Latin clad contract that you 'signed' with a drop of blood,then waking up the next morning and learning that she was suddenly all better. Then you start remembering what her father said about witnessing a miracle...for some reason,that truly ate away at you the more you thought about it.

"Miracles don't come from blood signed contracts...do they?" You kind of debate to yourself for a minute before you felt someone lightly touch your shoulder,which made you turn around to see Elsa studying you with a hint of concern in her eyes. "Are you okay...?" She asks softly,making you nod reluctantly.

"Yeah...just got a little bit on my mind...don't worry,I can keep it back." You said reassuringly,making her study you with a hint of disbelief in her eyes before nodding in understanding and letting it go out of respect for your privacy.

"Thanks for asking,though..." You said with a friendly smile,making her smile gently before giving you a light nod. "Anytime..." She says with a sweet voice that kind of made you tremble and even blush a little. When you entered the building,it didn't take long for you to start feeling a little uneasy considering the crowd,but as long as you stayed to your word and stayed close to the Thomas',everything would be just fine.

Adgar noticed you looking around warily before tapping you on the shoulder and giving you a reassuring look. "Still ain't quite used to crowds,especially where eighty percent of the people in it are more likely to see you in the company of a lowlife..." You said in a simple tone,making him nod lightly.

"Nobody's going to bother you...and if they do,I have the right to send them home..." He says with a light grin,making you chuckle lightly. "Well,I wouldn't want you to go that far just because somebody tries to get on my bad side..." You said calmly,making him shake his head a little.

"I'd still do it...you might as well be family after all you've done." He states in a friendly tone,making you smile a little more. "Thanks...that means a lot..." You said to yourself as you made your way through the crowds,keeping your eyes open just in case something did go wrong.

You really didn't know why,but you were paranoid,much more than you usually were when you were on 'Anderson' property which really said a lot considering it took being with the Thomas' to keep your hands clear of a trigger.

Elsa noticed how nervous you were getting and lightly laced her fingers around your hand to help you relax,which helped more than either of you realized. You looked down a little then gently grasp her hand before cutting your eyes back to her and notice a light smile on her lips as yours starts coming back a little.

Idun looked back before leaning to Adgar. "I think they've helped each other more than they know..." She said quietly with a soft smile,making him smile and nod in agreement. "I know...that's why I'm going to give him my blessing after the speech..." He says quietly before they cut their eyes back to you and Elsa.

* * *

><p><span><em>Later...:<em>

Adgar and Idun had some things to tend to with the Andersons and left Elsa and Anna in your care,which surprised you,but you decided to think of it as being the other way around since you were more likely to cause trouble than they were and agreed without question.

You went around with the sisters as they introduced you to some of the friendlier employees in the building,which ironically consisted of at least a third of maintenance and other underpaid staff,but they'd always light up and smile when they saw the Thomas' and didn't treat you any different than they did,which kind of helped ease your mind a bit despite the shock that occasionally hit you when one of their higher up friends talked to you like a person instead of a 'half-breed mongrel'.

"There,now that wasn't so bad,was it...?" Anna giggled,making you nod contently. "Went better than I expected...other than the night I met y'all,that's the first time I didn't want to knock a 'white-collar's' teeth out...uh,my bad." You said,kind of tensing up when you said the last bit,but they just laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it." Elsa said with a friendly smile,which helped cheer you up a bit before you noticed a figure in white passing through the corner of your eye. "Well,I'll be damned...he's here..." You said casually as your eyes lock on Hans while every fiber of your being screamed for you to hang him from the chandelier.

They followed your gaze then gave you a worried look when they noticed a kind of twisted grin on your lips. "Umm...you're not about to go berserk,are you...?" Anna asked with concern before she noticed you shake your head lightly.

"Nah...as much as I'd like to,I ain't..." You said with a light chuckle. They nod contently before turning their attention to Hans,who gave them each a friendly smile before he notices you...particularly the psychotic grin on your face that turned his usually smug expression into one of traumatizing horror as he starts backing away with his hands up before running off.

Your eyes went back to the sisters when you heard them giggling at the scene before they look back to you. "I think he remembers you..." Elsa said wittily,making you laugh a little. "After the shit I put him through,I wouldn't be surprised..." You said as they came back to your side.

"By the way,you never told us about that...?" Anna inquires,making you laugh more. "You want to hear about that...here?" You asked sarcastically,making her give you a 'duh' look. "Why not...?" She asked simply,making you roll your eyes as they both gave you an interested look.

"Long story short,it's the same reason why y'all never see me at school..." You started calmly,catching their attention more. Honestly,you were surprised at how interested they were in learning about you,but you just shrugged it off and kept going.

"You know where they have the football stadium now...?" You asked,making them nod a little. "Yeah,right by the library..." Elsa answered simply before you nod in confirmation. "Right...Anyway,we had a bit of a falling out...actually a few 'small' fall outs through out the day...then the next thing I knew,he had a chain wrapped around his foot and was dangling from where the bleachers were going..." You explained,making them look at you with a mix of shock,curiosity and amusement.

"Okay...what did he do that made you wrap a chain around his foot and throw him off a ledge...?" Elsa asked curiously,making you shrug a little. "I think he owed me some money or something,I don't even remember...I swiped a couple of shots from one of the teachers around lunch,so that probably had something to do with it..." You answer simply,making her giggle.

"You swiped a couple of shots...from a teacher?" She asks in a confused tone that made you chuckle a bit before nodding lightly. "Yeah,I don't know if he's still there,but the English teacher I had was a drunk...more or less...he had tequila that day,so probably wasn't a good idea on my part..." You said,making her and Anna raise their eyebrows.

"Why?" Anna asked. "Me and tequila don't mix real good..." You answer simply,making them nod in understanding. "Why didn't you try to get back in...?" Elsa asks in a kind of hesitant tone,making you study her curiously.

"Didn't really give two shits or a rat's ass one way or another...that and I got mixed up with trigger happy dim-wits that paid good money to do some of the higher up's dirty work..." You answer calmly,making her nod politely and leave the subject alone.

* * *

><p>After a little while,the three of you rejoined Adgar at the podium where he was due to give his speech in a moment. You noticed Hans at the other end of the podium and smirk at him before Idun approached you with a light smile on her face.<p>

"I ain't gonna touch him..." You said casually,making her laugh lightly. "My husband wants you to join us for his speech..." She said before motioning to the podium,making you study her curiously. "Are you sure ya ain't confusing me with somebody else...?" You ask in a kind of reluctant tone before she nods in confirmation.

"Of course..." She said with a smile,making you raise your eyebrow before looking between her and the podium then hesitantly following her up the steps. You noticed Hans discreetly sneer at you out of the corner of your eye,which made you want to flip him off so bad your finger was twitching before joining the Thomas' on the left side of the podium.

That's when a shadow in the crowd caught your eye and draws your gaze for a moment before you notice Elsa and Anna motioning for you to join them. You cast your paranoia aside and go to stand with them before they look you over and smile.

You did everything you could to keep your attention either on the lights,some decoration in the room,occasionally scanning for anybody or anything that looked suspicious,even drifting back to the strange shadow when you saw it. Who or whatever it was,you knew that they were focused on the podium and everybody on it.

Elsa and Anna each took a hand when they noticed you getting nervous and lightly lace their fingers with yours to help you calm down before you take a few light breaths then discreetly look between them. "Thanks..." You said in a quiet tone,making them both smile lightly.

"No problem." They whispered in unison before you each turn your attention to Adgar who approached the microphone then clears his throat:

"Ladies,gentlemen,respected partners in business. Before I start,I would like to personally thank you for everything you've done to build Arendelle's branch of _'Anderson Industries'_...we wouldn't have made it this far without your dedication and commitment to your work and the company you've given us in the time we've worked together...and because of this,I'm taking the liberty of giving you a ten percent raise out of a personal account as a gift and a token of my appreciation for your hard work,determination and just being the wonderful,considerate,amazing people that you are..." He began as everyone in the room listened intently,you in particular. You still weren't quite used to somebody in a position like his to speak so highly of anybody 'below him' as most were,which made you nod contently.

That's when he cut his eyes back to you and smiles lightly before turning back to the crowd before continuing; "And on a more...personal note,I would like to thank my wife and daughters for being there when things went downhill and help me back up when I fall...and lastly,but most certainly not least,I would like to humbly thank a very special,kind hearted young man for going out of his way to watch over my family when I couldn't...and on top of it all,he's given us a renewed since of hope and faith...allow me to introduce you to this one of a kind young man,**(Y/N)**!" He finished before motioning to you after introducing you,making all eyes in the room fall on you.

That definitely caught you off guard...and the fact you could feel everyone in the room staring at you wasn't helping much,but luckily you could keep it back,especially considering Elsa and Anna still had a firm,but comfortable grip on your hands,which helped you feel a little better,but you still weren't fond of the attention,especially with the strange figure in the crowd nagging at you.

Adgar turns towards you before motioning you to the his side,which made you hesitate for a moment before you felt Elsa and Anna lightly nudge you forward. You approached reluctantly before he puts a friendly arm around your shoulder and smiles proudly.

"Let's give this considerate,inspirational young man a hand!" He declared before most everyone applauded you for your selflessness and honor,which kind of felt good for a change,so you just went with it. He turns to face you and shakes your hand respectfully before pulling you in for an almost fatherly hug.

"You have my blessing,son...if you'll accept it." He whispers with a smile,making you raise your eyebrow curiously before you start thinking about the way you and Elsa have been acting when you were around each other and blushing lightly before you give him a light nod as a thank you before going back to your spot while Adgar's words dance in your head.

* * *

><p><span><em>Two hours later...:<em>

After the speech,everyone split off into groups again and either went to eat something,had something to check on in the building or had a few drinks and started dancing,none of the wild shit you were used to,though it was relatively 'classy'.

It wasn't too bad,though,you got to share a dance with Elsa,even impressed everyone with how fast you learned the steps and probably even earned a little more respect from some of the 'white collars' at the party,which you couldn't help,but to feel a little proud of despite not really giving a fuck what they thought about you either way.

The Thomas' each had something they had to check on and had left you with the rest of the party,but not without making sure you'd be alright until they got back. You more or less told them you could handle it and decided to just stay out of the crowd and wait on them,occasionally catching yourself scanning it for the figure you saw among them earlier.

Something didn't feel right,hadn't felt right since you made that deal,something about that little 'coincidence' wasn't setting right with you at all and it was bugging you almost as bad as Elsa's condition did before she was somehow cured overnight.

"What am I missing here...? Even if whatever the old man did worked,there's something wrong here..." You debate to yourself before you notice a figure dressed in black heading through the door where the Thomas' and all the other employees had been going through all day.

You raise your eyebrow suspiciously before looking around to make sure nobody was paying you any attention then making your way to the door and shadowing them,keeping your distance just enough so that you could slip off into the shadows in case anyone started to notice you.

You followed the stranger for a minute until you noticed Elsa and Anna around the corner then find the darkest place you can and hug the wall as your target continues ahead. "You like him,don't you?" Anna asked with a giggle,making her sister blush madly.

"Of course...he's sweet,thoughtful and..." She started in a kind of shy tone,making Anna laugh more. "Why don't you ask him out,then? I'm sure he'd say yes...or at least 'yeah'." She suggested,making Elsa look to the side a little as you nod lightly in confirmation of Anna's statement.

"I feel like he'd turn me down to keep from hurting me,somehow..." She said in a light tone,making Anna raise her eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Something's bothering him...he can try and hide it all he wants to,but he's been a little more on edge than usual lately...it's like he's expecting something bad to happen and doesn't want us getting caught in the crossfire." Elsa answered,making your head drop a bit.

"I don't know...I just wish he'd at least tell me what's bugging him,I hate seeing him upset." She said with a sigh before Anna lightly taps her on the shoulder. "He will...just get him off somewhere that you can talk without any kind of interruptions and...you know,talk." She says in a reassuring tone,making a light smile cross Elsa's lips.

"You really think he'll go for it...?" She asks before Anna nods reassuringly. "Why wouldn't he...?" She states,making her shrug before they made their way back to the party as you slip by them and get back to your 'hunt' while the whole conversation starts nagging at you.

It took a little bit,but you eventually caught up your target before they disappear behind a door that was labeled _'Atomic Generator: No one allowed beyond this point'_. You study the door curiously before turning your attention to the lock on the left side of the door,which you identified as a fingerprint scanner then start examining it curiously.

Upon further examination,you learn that the face-plate on the scanner was loose and would take just a little bit of the right leverage to pop it off and get it,which convinced you to pull out a decent sized,tactical pocket knife and pry off,revealing the wiring underneath it which you proceed to fiddle with until you unlock the door.

The moment you found the right wires to cross,the alarm went off: _'Danger: Atomic Generator compromised. Evacuate area immediately.'_ A voice said over the intercom before the door opens and the figure casually strolls out before you slam him against the wall with your knife at his throat.

"Who are you?! What did you do and who's paying you?!" You barked furiously as the man in your grasp tries to gasp for breath before the generator starts rumbling,drawing your gaze to the room containing the 'bomb',which gave your captive enough time to stab you in the stomach and wiggle loose,but not before you crack his skull,unknowingly burning a piece of his mask off before you collapse and he escapes.

You crawled over to the door and fiddle with the wires on the lock again in an attempt to close it as fire starts shooting from the generator and the very walls before you finally managed to get the door shut. You knew it wouldn't hold forever,but maybe it'd give you enough time to at least warn everybody so they could get out.

You struggle to your feet and make your way over to the intercom system before falling next to it and taking the mic with you. You pull yourself against the wall before clicking the button and putting the mic up to your mouth.

"Mr. Thomas!Mr. Anderson!Anybody!Everybody! Somebody's sabotaged the generator and it's about to blow! You need to get out of here,fast!" You shouted before dropping the mic and taking your own advice then fall again.

"Gah!" You groaned in pain before looking back at the door,which was glowing from the immense heat being contained behind it before it finally flies off of the wall and the flames engulf you. When they hit,though,it felt like time just stopped around you when you felt a bone-chilling,but blood searing touch on your shoulder then get a quick whiff of sulfur.

_"You're mine now..." _An unearthly voice says in your head before you collapse again as fire starts consuming the building.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back at the party...:<span>_

"Where is he...?" Elsa said to herself in a worried tone as she and Anna look for you. "I don't know...he said he was going to be here when we got back..." She said before they heard your urgent voice over the intercom.

"Mr. Thomas!Mr. Anderson!Anybody!Everybody! Somebody's sabotaged the generator and it's about to blow! You need to get out of here,fast!" They heard you shout before everyone in the room starts panicking and rushing to the door while the two sisters try to get over the sudden shock that hit them.

"You don't think he...?" Anna started before Elsa shakes her head. "Why would he...?" She says before they heard the building rumbling around them. "We need to get out of here!" Anna says quickly before taking her still stunned sister's hand,who resisted her pull.

"What about...?" She starts with a concerned,frightened look on her face. "He'll catch up...and mom and dad are probably outside already! Let's go!" Anna urged before she finally follows her reluctantly as the floor starts collapsing under them,taking some of the staff with it.

The girls screamed when the floor started disappearing and Elsa instinctively throws her hands forward,forming a bridge for them to cross completely out of ice when she did. "Whoa!" Anna said,making Elsa open her eyes to see what she did.

"How did you do that?!" She asked in an excited tone. "I don't know..." Elsa said reluctantly before she noticed the light frost on her hands when they heard the foundation giving out around them. "Let's go!" She said quickly as they ran across the ice bridge and make their way outside safely.

They started searching the crowds for you and their parents after catching their breath before Elsa looks back to the building when they didn't find any sign of either of you. "Please...mama,papa,**(Y/N)**,please get out of there..." She pleads to herself sadly before the building explodes,making her scream then fall to her knees in tears.

"NO!" She screams before burying her face in her hands as Anna tries to help her back to her feet. "Elsa...we need to go...now." She said gently,making her nod reluctantly before running off into the alleys in an attempt to escape the explosion while everyone else scatters in different directions to save themselves and their families.

When they were clear of the carnage,Elsa sat on a bench crying her eyes out while Anna tries to help comfort her. "They're gone...I can't believe..." She whimpers miserably as Anna gave her a comforting hug. "Why didn't he just stay where he was...why did he have to..." She cries before burying her face in her hands again.

"We don't know what happened down there,maybe he couldn't get out...maybe..." Anna suggested softly,making her cry more. "Well,we should have at least went back to help." Elsa said as she tries to keep from breaking down anymore than she already has.

"Then we'd be dead and whatever he did to save us would have been for nothing..." Anna said,making her sister whimper a little more. She sighs lightly before holding Elsa tighter and giving her a shoulder to cry on. "He wouldn't want to see you cry...mom and dad wouldn't either..." She says in a gentle voice as Elsa tries to get a grip.

"I know...but..." She whimpers before Anna nods softly. "I miss them too..." She said quietly as they hugged each other tightly. "Come on...let's go home,it's almost dark..." She suggests,making Elsa nod in agreement. "Okay..." She said in a miserable tone before they stood up from the bench and start walking home,secretly hoping that they'd see you ride up safely with their parents.

"We need to learn more about this..." She said before looking down at her hand as frost started flowing from it again,making Anna nod in agreement. "Yeah...I don't remember you being able to do that..." She said calmly,making Elsa nod lightly before thinking back on the condition she had been suffering with all her life until it suddenly 'cleared up'...

* * *

><p><strong>Could have been a better cliffhanger,but I think I covered everything for this chapter...<strong>

**So,for those of ya who've been reading on it,here ya go,die's been cast,Elsa's powers just sprang up and you're **

**one step closer to turning into a soulless,half mad hell spawned 'ghost' with a thirst for vengeance...**

**Till then,Rider...**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning the Favor

_5 years later...New Orleans:_

You sat in the bar listening to the jazz band and downing shots as the entire incident plays through your head over and over again before the agonized,dying screams of the building's staff and the only friends you ever had along with them start ringing through your ears over the music.

Your blood started boiling,your grip kept getting tighter and tighter which made the shot glass start cracking and unknown to you,the few candles that decorated the bar started burning down in seconds as some of the patrons tried to light a cigarette only for the flames to retreat and burn their fingers.

"Ow!" You heard a young woman yell before the shot glass shatters in your fingers and snaps you out of your flashback as your eyes shoot around the room with a blaze before you collect yourself again and start cleaning up the shards decorating the counter.

That's when you noticed a familiar shadow approach you,which brings your anger back with a vengeance. "Here to take something else from me...?" You said coldly as you turned to face the old man you made that deal with five years ago.

"Actually,I'm here to offer you a job..." He says calmly as he studied you with a curious expression. "Fuck off..." You said irritably before sweeping the glass shards into the palm of your hand and dump them in the closest garbage can. The man grins lightly at your response before taking a seat at the bar.

"You still owe me a favor..." He points out simply,making you grit your teeth before turning towards him again. "How about spilling your guts like a pig,that'll do everybody a favor..." You retort,making him chuckle lightly. "It's not that simple...you see,I cured the girl for you...that was the deal,and you're to return the favor whenever I asked you to..." He explains,making you chuckle sarcastically.

"Cured...yeah,you did...about a fucking week before you killed her...fuck you and your damn favor." You state coldly,which made his grin grow a little more. "What if I told you that she and her sister made it out of that building...?" He suggests curiously,making you give him a bloodthirsty glare.

"Go fuck yourself..." You answered before making your way to the door until he shows you a newspaper with Elsa and Anna's picture on the front of it,the picture showed the two sisters standing outside a newly built _'Anderson'_ building and according to the date,it was yesterday's paper and was printed by _'Arendelle Daily News'_.

You snatched the paper out of his hand and just kept walking before leaving the bar with him following soon after. He walks out the door and approaches you as you mounted your bike and get ready to go only to learn that it wouldn't start up.

"What the fuck?" You grumbled irritably as the old man walks up to you. "Now that we're alone,here's the deal...I want your old play thing,Hans Anderson and the other sowers and reapers of the seeds of corruption in Arendelle." He states simply,making you roll your eyes as the air around you started getting hotter and hotter.

"You can have that slimy prick...and as for the others,find them yourself..." You said impatiently,making him shake his head. "That's the thing...I think it'd be more satisfying for you to deliver him to me...that way the last thing he sees is the rage in your eyes when you drag him to my feet...and as for the others...well,consider the pleasure of hearing their screams for yourself as repayment for what they did to your friends five years ago..." He suggests with a wicked tone as you desperately tried to start your motorcycle.

"After all...a deal's a deal..." He said before tapping his cane on the sidewalk,making your bike start up with an unearthly roar as the asphalt under your back tire starts flying behind you when you take off in a blur before the bike itself starts spitting smoke and fire and steadily gets faster and faster.

You start screaming and shouting in immense pain as an intense,searing heat tears at your body while the screams from the incident start ringing through your ears again along with thousands if not millions of other pained screams echo in unison with them,creating a maddening,hellish song that made you feel like your skull was on fire.

That's when the world around you starts blurring while the hell fire and smoke flickers by you as your pained screams turn to psychotic laughing and shouting that had an almost unearthly ring to it before you look down and notice the flesh being burned from your bones and let out another manic scream before something even more terrifying rips it's way out of you.

You started breathing fire as searing blasts of hellfire shoot through your eyes and head before you hear one last bloodthirsty,vengeful shriek among the tormenting melody of screaming.

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile...Abandoned Warehouse...:<em>

A group of low lives had kidnapped an old man and his ten year old granddaughter and had them tied up to one of the support beams in the warehouse. "Let us go! We haven't done anything to you!" The old man yells,making the gang's leader laugh.

"Of course ya ain't,old man...but,your boy,your little granddaughter's daddy...helped kill one of my boys...so,as is tradition,I'm gonna take something of his in return." The man explained with an evil grin,making both the old man and the little girl shake with fear.

"What do you want?! Money? I'll pay you whatever you ask,just please don't hurt my granddaughter..." The old man begs,making the entire gang laugh. "You don't get it,do ya,old man? Yeah,we'll be paid handsomely...after we take the money off your corpse and...maybe have a little fun with your adorable little granddaughter when we're done with you...or first if you wanna watch..." The leader says in a sick voice,making them try and struggle out of their restraints with no success.

"She's an adorable little thing,ain't she boss?" one of the gang members said sickly as he started playing with her hair. "Yeah she is...I wonder if she's a screamer...?" He grimaced as he started walking towards her when an unearthly roar fills the air and makes everyone start looking around in fear before a fireball crashed through the warehouse,soon revealing itself as a hellish motorcycle wreathed in flames as it slides to a stop in the middle of the group.

All eyes went to the fiery bike as it's demonic rider puts his foot down and dismounts it while everyone studies him,noting everything from the burned,if not boiling leather covering him,the wicked chains wrapped around his fiery,skeletal hands which had wicked spikes decorating the finger less gloves upon them to the scorched flaming skull on his shoulders,which had a couple of distinct spikes of their own upon them.

You look between the gang members as the wicked hooks decorating the chains started glowing red while your targets simply stared in fear before their leader looks at them. "Well,kill it!" He shouted,making one of the men fire on you before your merciless gaze shot to the source,shortly followed by one of your now flaming chains as you hook it in his flesh then rip it out,completely incinerating him as soon as it made contact before it comes flying back to you.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the scene and the gang members start looking between you,each other,their captives and their comrade's ashes then start shaking in fear while you start nodding your fiery head side to side like you were waiting for somebody to crack.

One of men stared at you with his gun up like he was going to fire,but kept hesitating when he tried to wrap his finger around the trigger and keeps adjusting his grip on the gun before you look to him and rushed him in a blaze before staring into his horrified eyes.

_"Guilty..."_ You said in an unearthly voice that sounded like fire flickering in the wind. "God..." The man said to himself before you seemingly take a breath before grabbing the man by his head then staring back into his eyes as the man started feeling the pain and suffering of everyone he's ever hurt while the flames wreathed around your skull start intensifying the more his pain grew.

Tears started filling the man's eyes as the pain burned through his veins while his comrades either gave up or circled around in an attempt to get the jump on you. "NO!" The man screams in pain before his body finally gives out then burns to ash in the your grasp before you turned to the men trying to ambush him before pulling a blackened pistol from your jacket and sending a fireball flying at one of them,incinerating your target the moment it hits before another tried to rush you from the side only for you to crack him across the skull then incinerates him.

A group of men tried to rush you before your rearing head back then unleashing your fiery breath on them as their brief,dying screams echo through the blaze before they were completely burned alive. Now all that was left was the leader who glares at you furiously before shouting manically and firing as you grew closer and closer then grab the gun barrel and sear his hands through the weapon to make him drop it before you throw it to the side then grab him by the throat,burning it with your skeletal fingers and making him gasp for breath that keeps slipping through the fresh burns lining his throat.

_"Boot stain..."_ You said as the words burned into the man's mind before you simply incinerate him from the inside out then drop his ashen corpse to the ground before it disbursed into a cloud of ashes that almost shrouded your demonic form as you approach the old man and his granddaughter,lacing two bony fingers around their binds to cut them loose before returning to your motorcycle and leaving the scene with a trail of smoke and fire following you.

* * *

><p><em><span>En route to Arendelle...:<span>_

You rode through the night,leaving numerous scenes of crimes that probably would have been if not for your intervention and quite possibly even made it halfway across the country along the way before you notice a suspicious van heading to a shack that looked entirely out of place,both bearing a strange symbol that resembled a fiery cross with a sword in the middle of it.

The corruption shrouding both locations called to you like an alluring song,which made you follow the van before it parks in front of the shack when some heavily armed men wearing the same symbol on their clothes left it and went inside with a young man with a hood covering his head and his hands bound behind his back.

You parked somewhere just out of sight before stepping off and approaching the shack as your chains start glowing again while they dragged the man inside. "Put it on the table,we'll experiment on it later..." the leader says before the young man looked outside in your direction.

"You need to get out of here,now! There's something coming...it's angry." He tried to warn them before somebody punched him in the head. "Silence,demon! We won't be manipulated by your lies." The leader said coldly as he desperately tries to get loose.

"I'm not a demon! I just want to help people! You need to run,it's getting closer!" He cried out desperately as the men laughed it off before one of them started getting dizzy then starts twitching and thrashing which drew his comrades' attention before his veins started turning black,smoke starts flowing from his nostrils as fire flickered in his eyes until he eventually burns alive as his pained screams echo through the shack.

The men looked toward their captive before you break the door down and swing a fiery chain at the group,incinerating them without a second problem before pulling the chain back to you and examining the shack curiously. The symbol you saw on the van decorated black banners in red with silver trim that were at each corner of the room,even the weapons,torture devices and documents all over the room.

You went to the weapon stash and took a tactical short sword which you strapped to your back,a combat knife which you slide in your belt and a sawed off semi-automatic shotgun and put it in the other side before turning your attention to a map to your right and notice that Arendelle was marked on it.

That's when you started to thrash and fall to your knees as the sun started to rise and the hell fire that engulfed your body and mind started to diminish as the transformation reversed and you start screaming in pain as a sudden force crippled your body,making you grab the table in a desperate attempt to keep from falling to the ground.

The young man cut his binds and pulled the hood from his head,revealing himself to be no older than twenty with long blonde hair that dropped to his shoulders and barely covered his light blue eyes before rushing over to help you up before you thrash out of his grip when his touch burned you then finally collapse with exhaustion and lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile...Arendelle...:<span>_

Elsa had just gotten back in from fighting crime in the city and decided she was going to sleep a little while before she got ready to meet with the city council,so she took her costume off as her cloak dematerialized before putting a night robe on and laying down in bed,falling asleep soon after.

A few hours later,Anna starts knocking at her door. "Elsa? It's time to get up." She called out,making her groan sleepily before rolling over and trying to sleep a little longer until her sister knocks again. "Elsa,come on...the council's been calling here all morning and they don't sound happy..." Anna called out again,making Elsa finally sit up before reluctantly getting out of bed and answering the door.

"Rough night,huh?" She asked calmly,making her sister nod lightly. "Yeah...between being 'The Snow Queen' and being on the city council,catching up on sleep's been tough to do...I think things here are starting to get worse." Elsa answered,making Anna shrug lightly.

"Maybe not...things might start getting better soon..." She suggests. "The criminals,super villains and power-crazed Purifiers are bad...now,I think there's monsters running around and they're almost impossible to find,much less fight..." Elsa elaborates,making her sister study her curiously.

"Do you think they have anything to do with the..." She starts before noticing her sister's head drop when she thought back to the explosion. "Sorry..." Anna says with a frown before Elsa shakes her head. "It's okay..." She says lightly before they go to the living room.

"Coffee's ready if you want some..." Anna said,making Elsa nod lightly. "Sounds good,I could use it." She said before turning on the news then joining her sister in the kitchen:

_"We've interrupted your normally scheduled programming to bring you a...shocking news story that you'd probably have to see to believe..." The young auburn haired reporter says as she studied the papers in her hands like she didn't even believe it before clearing her throat._

_"A...mysterious and apparently psychotic vigilante...or creature,thing has rampaged it's way through the Eastern seaboard,leaving what people have described as being 'The ashes of people who were trying to hurt them.' in it's wake..." She starts curiously..._

The sisters turned their attention to the tv when they heard the report with stunned expressions. "A...what?! Turn that up." Elsa exclaimed in a kind of confused tone before Anna rushed over to get the remote and turn the tv up as they locked their attention on it:

_"Eyewitnesses...who happened to be potential victims in heinous crimes claimed that they had been saved by a skeletal figure with a scorched flaming skull,wore black,burning leather suit with chains wrapped around it's bones and rode a motorcycle that apparently spit smoke and fire..." The reporter continues before showing an interview with the old man and the little girl you had saved last night._

_"These thugs kidnapped me and my granddaughter last night and had us tied up in an old warehouse,intending to kill us because of something until that thing crashed through the doors and started looking at them,I guess it was singling them out,but they shot at it...he shakes that off then hooks one of those flaming chains in him before it burned him to ashes...then that other guy,he grabbed by the head and stared at until he burst into flames while the other guys tried to ambush it before they bit it...then their leader empties a whole machine gun mag on him before it grabbed him by the throat and burned him..." The old man explained before the camera goes back to the young reporter who had an extremely shocked look on her face._

_"Well...that's definitely not something I'd want to come across,especially if I did any wrong..." She stuttered lightly before getting back to the story. "Anyway,the consistency of the sightings say that this...avenger or whatever it is started it's rampage in New Orleans and made it's way North East before vanishing into thin air as many of the witnesses put it...but,a policeman from North Carolina did catch it on his dash-cam while he was chasing a group of kidnappers that were trying to make a run for it and...it definitely got the job done..." She said before the video pops up:_

_The video was being filmed from the policeman's windshield and showed his lights flashing while his sirens ring through the microphone as he chased a black suv until the camera started distorting and blurring as a ball of smoke and fire rushed towards the van until what resembled a fire whip shot from it and ripped the bottom frame out from under it,making it flip over before the fireball stops and reveals itself as being a motorcycle that was engulfed in a endless inferno before it's demonic rider dismounts it and approached the downed van while the kidnappers tried to make a run for it only for the rider to cut them down with it's fiery chains then grab one by the throat and slam him against the side of the van and incinerating him before returning to it's bike and taking off again..._

_"As of now,nobody knows where this thing is,who or what it maybe or where exactly it came from,but if I were one of the bad guys,I wouldn't want to be one of the baddies to cross that thing's path..." The reporter said before it went to sports..._

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna looked between each other after the report was over with their mouths a gate. "Did you see that thing...?" Elsa asked in a stunned tone before Anna nods her head in confirmation. "Yeah...and it's possibly heading this way...depending on where it pops up again if it does..." She said reluctantly before they look at the tv again.<p>

"I hope not...I don't think I could beat that if it did cause trouble..." Elsa says hesitantly,making her sister shake her head. "Yes you could...maybe ice is it's weakness..." She suggested curiously,making her sister think for a minute.

"Maybe...but,if it isn't..." She started before Anna shrugs lightly. "Maybe it's friendly..." She said,making Elsa raise her eyebrow curiously. "True..." She said before taking a sip of her coffee then looking at the clock. "I've got to get ready." She says quickly before getting up off the couch and keeps sipping her coffee as she made her way to her room to pick out her clothes.

After a few minutes,she came out with a pair of light blue jeans,a white t-shirt and an icy blue blouse draped over her arm then heads to the bathroom to freshen up a little. She puts her clothes to the side,takes her night robe off and hangs it on a hook before taking her underwear off and stepping in the shower,doing everything she could to hold her powers back to keep from freezing the pipes.

She steps out after awhile and dries herself off before wrapping the towel around her body then brushing and fixing her hair in a long braid that draped over her left shoulder before fixing her make up then getting dressed before leaving the bathroom and heading out the door.

"Bye Anna,see you later..." She said quickly before her sister waves in return. "Be careful,sis..." She says in a quick tone before flipping through channels and debating on what she wanted to do until Elsa got back...

* * *

><p><strong>Well,it took a little while,but here it is. Welcome to the war,rider,choose your side wisely...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Ghosts

_Back in the Shack...:_

You wake up a few hours later to be blinded by sun light for a moment as your head seemed to burn under the rays until you notice a male figure kneeling in front of you with a glass of water. You studied the young man for a moment before noticing a scratchy,ash feeling in the back of your throat then thankfully take the water and take a swig from it.

"Thanks..." You said in an exhausted tone,making the young man nod. "You're welcome..." He said simply as you downed the rest of it then take a few breaths. "You wouldn't happen to know how I managed to ride halfway across the country from New Orleans,would ya?" You asked in a kind of dull tone,making him study you with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"The other one brought you here...something put him inside you and...now his will is yours..." He answered calmly,making you raise your eyebrow curiously before thinking back to the contract you 'signed' five years ago. "Are you saying this old creepy mother fucker used my being piss drunk furious because there was possibly no hope of saving this one girl...to put a demon inside me..." You elaborated before the young man shrugged.

"It's not a demon...not completely anyway..." He said before you study him curiously. "Then what the hell is it and why'd he put it in me...?" You ask somewhat impatiently. "It's something...in between...it has the will and most of the liberty of a demon...but,it's intentions are similar to a spirit,except..." He stopped toward then end before you raise up and listen intently. "Well...?" You inquired calmly.

"It's angry..." He answers in a somewhat quiet tone. "At what...?" You continued before he starts looking around the room frantically. _"No,this world...it isn't right! These people,these monsters...this can't be! The innocent shouldn't bleed like this! Someone has to stop it! I HAVE TO STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP,MAKE IT STOP! THESE CORRUPTED,DAMNED SOULS! THEY'LL ALL PAY!" _He exclaimed in an almost psychotic tone,making your reach for the combat knife just in case.

"Did I miss something...?" You ask in concern before he went back to normal. "His mind...it hurts,he'll only let one see so much before..." He starts in a kind of exhausted tone before looking back at you. "Before he tries to burn their soul..." He finished,making you study him again.

"Wait,that's what's supposed to be going on in this thing's head...my head?" You ask in a confused tone,making him nod lightly. "Your minds are bound considering you share a body...I catch glimpses of both of them from time to time...you alone are tough to read,but the other one...the spirit...the only reason I could even see into his mind is because of your bond...otherwise I'd see what I saw after his last thought..." He explained calmly.

"Which is...?" You ask. "Fire...death...vengeance..." He answered,making you nod lightly. "So,I've got a psychotic,blood-crazed fire breathing spirit living in my body now...you'd think I'd be a little more surprised..." You said sarcastically before looking outside.

"How long have I been out...?" You continue quickly. "A few hours...you changed back when the sun came up then passed out..." He answered,making you nod lightly. "You mind telling me where the hell I am...?" You requested in a calm tone.

"A few miles from Arendelle..." He answers,making you slit your eyes a bit before chuckling lightly. "Well,shit...I always told myself somebody would either have to kill me or have a uniquely sharp tongue before I ever came back...I guess demon possession's close enough..." You said dully before remembering the newspaper in your jacket and somewhat hoping it wasn't burned as you pulled it out and unfold it then study the picture of Elsa and Anna on the front.

"That where you got caught...?" You asked before he shakes his head lightly. "No,that's just where the Purifiers found me...I was heading South when I was caught." He answers,making you raise your eyebrow. "Purifiers...?" You ask.

"Do you remember anything from last night...?" He asked,making you shrug lightly. "Here and there...I know I killed a lot of people,burned them alive in a good few different ways from what I can actually tell..." You start before thinking on it for a minute. "Damn...I wonder if I still have any gas..." You said in a kind of quick tone before rushing to your feet and heading to the door.

"When you turned,it fueled itself..." He said quickly,making you stop and turn back to him before showing him the paper. "Have you met these two...?" You ask curiously before he nods his head in confirmation. "Yes...they're much nicer to me than most people are,but sad at the same time...especially the blonde..." He answers,making you drop your head a bit.

"Any idea why...?" You inquire. "They miss their parents...and their best friend...she loves him..." He answers in a sad tone before you study him curiously. "She 'loves' who...?" You ask before he looks at you. "A young man who saved her and her sister from a group of thugs...then died with their parents five years ago...she wishes he'd come back..." He said,making fire flicker through your eyes when the memory replays in your head,but this time,your rage seemed to be more concentrated than usual.

You tightened your grip on the newspaper before heading outside and to your motorcycle with him close behind you. "You coming with me...?" You ask as you mount the bike,making him shake his head lightly. "Not yet...there's others I need to help before I go back." He answers before you nod lightly. "Never caught your name,by the way..." You point out. "Cole..." He answered. "Nice meeting ya,Cole...I'll see you in Arendelle..." You said before igniting the bike then rushing off as he starts going his own way.

* * *

><p><em><span>Arendelle...Council meeting...:<span>_

It didn't take long for the council to go up in flames,which things in Arendelle had been slowly,but steadily getting rougher since a Colonel Stryker took over as mayor three years after the previous mayor was killed in the explosion and just before things started getting tense between the normal citizens and the ones who were mutated by the blast.

"No,Ms. Thomas,I'm afraid we can't allow these things any leniency,especially after all the destruction they've caused over the past five years." Stryker's second in command,Meredith said coldly,making Elsa roll her eyes a bit.

"They haven't done anywhere near as much damage as you and your 'Purifiers' have...and they aren't all bad,there's still a good few that want things to go back to normal." She retorts in a kind of annoyed tone. "You have no right to accuse me of forming a 'terrorist' organization,I don't care how much influence your parents had with the Andersons." Meredith stated in a harsh tone,making her eyes drop a little.

"Elsa and Anna are still our dear friends...and I strongly agree with her,your men have caused more trouble than the poor people who were affected by the blast." Hans declared quickly,making her sneer at him irritably.

"Of course you do,considering it was your family's company that caused the incident in the first place...and the fact that you..." She started before Stryker raised his hand. "Enough,all of you!" He snapped,making everyone look to him as he stands and turns his attention to Elsa and Hans.

"Ms. Thomas,Mr. Anderson...I completely understand how much you want to see justice done,and I'm not going to overlook Ms. Thomas' friendship with the Snow Queen,but neither am I going to let it influence my decision on the registration act that Meredith has proposed...on the other hand,the Purifiers must remain in Arendelle to help safeguard the city from those who are considered a threat or any threat outside the city. However,considering the hostilities that seem to surface every time we discuss the subject,I suggest that we pick this meeting up at a later date when everyone's calmed down a little more..." He said in a calm,collected tone,making everyone nod reluctantly before Elsa and Hans leave the room as Meredith kind of sneers at Stryker.

"You're being way too easy on those two,William..." She said in a un amused tone before he simply smirks. "And you're too quick to put these individuals to the sword..." He answers simply. "They're demons,Colonel..." She said coldly,making him shake his head lightly.

"Some,maybe...the rest are most likely suffering side effects from the Andersons tampering with highly radioactive material. That's why we're focusing on capturing them...not kill them...yet." He said in an adamant tone. "Now,go check on that little delivery that's suppose to be coming in today..." He ordered simply,making her nod lightly before leaving the room.

"They're never going to listen..." Elsa said in an upset tone as she and Hans looked around outside the building. "At least we're delaying them a little while if nothing else." He suggested calmly,making her give him a light shrug. "How much longer can we keep it up,though?" She asks,making him smile lightly.

"Don't forget,we do have the Snow Queen on our side...and I don't think Arendelle's going to let the Purifiers take her down anytime soon." He says in a reassuring tone,making her smile a little. "True...but,now there's these other things running around that...let's just say they're hard for her to find..." She says calmly.

"Well,tell you what,we might have something at _'Anderson Industries' _that can help her find whatever they are...if you wanna talk to her about it." He offers,making her smile grow before she gives him a big hug. "Thank you! I'll talk to her later." She says in a happy tone before letting him go and going to her car as a sinister grin crossed his lips.

"That's right,keep falling into my arms..." He said to himself before he felt a searing pain in his chest that almost knocked him to his knees. "Rrrr." He grunts to himself before looking around for a possible source until he noticed you riding by city hall,which made the pain grow to a point where he felt like he'd burst into flames as a horrified look crosses his face.

"No...no...you're supposed to be dead!" He muttered in a terrified tone before stumbling to his car,getting in and lock his doors as he tries to catch his breath when the pain starts going away after you disappeared. "I killed you...how did you get back here?!" He grumbled angrily before looking down at his phone to notice it starting back up.

* * *

><p><em><span>Downtown...:<span>_

Elsa was driving home when she felt a sudden warm,relaxing feeling flow through her veins. It was strange,but it felt good and was somehow familiar. The last time she had that feeling was five years ago before the incident. Remembering what happened kind of dragged her back down,but whatever was giving her that feeling lingered and helped pick her back up.

"Weird...it's like he's still..." She mutters to herself before shaking it off when she noticed vehicles exploding about five miles in front of her. She pulls over to an alley and changes into her Snow Queen costume before circling around to investigate.

One of the more power mad victims from the incident had decided to rampage through the streets,laughing manically as he slings fire at every target he could see before she summons an ice wall to block the flames. He looks toward the alley with a deranged grin as she steps out into the open and takes a defensive stance.

"Well,well...it's a pleasure to meet you...'your majesty',this will be much more fun with you having a front row seat to watch your kingdom burn!" He taunts in a psychotic tone,making her shake her head lightly while the citizens got to a safe place where they could watch and help their hero if she needed it.

"You don't have to do this...there's better ways to use your powers..." She suggests in a reasonable tone before he merely laughs it off. "Ha! Do you really think I'm for your 'peace war'...we should be ruling this city,not those elitist pigs that are there now." He said simply,making her sigh lightly. He was right about one thing,Meredith and Stryker are elitists,but that didn't mean it had to turn into a war.

"This isn't a war,I'm just trying to make sure we all get along...but,that can't happen if nobody cooperates!" She said in a kind of stern tone before he raises his hands as fire spews from them. "Fine,I'll cooperate..." He laughed before shooting fireballs at her,making her slide out of the way then send a small ice storm flying towards him which he blocks with a fire wall.

She catches his hands and feet in icicles as they creep across his body and freeze him in place before the ice starts to glow red and thaw out as a fiery blast sent her backwards,making her grunt when she hit the wall then stand up after freezing the ground under him,which made him slip a little before he thaws enough out for him to regain his balance.

He studies her for a minute as she circles around in an attempt to catch him off guard before sending a fire stream flying at her,which she managed to deflect with a light snow shield before hitting him in the arm with an ice blast then hitting him with an icy stream to try and slow him down.

The bitter cold drags him to his knees as he cloaked himself in fire to help shake the worst of it off before shooting fire at her again,making the two beams clash and pulse as they weaved back and forth while each element tried to overcome each other.

He starts standing up and fighting her back as the energy around them starts growing and bouncing off of buildings,even destroying a few vehicles here and there in the cross fire,but Elsa made sure no civilians got caught in the crossfire while he tries to overpower her.

They close in on each other a little bit before being sent backwards by an elemental blast that probably would have taken out a few buildings if Elsa hadn't raised a few ice walls to keep it from getting out too far. You were rounding the corner about time they landed as the blast made hell fire surge through your veins like the rider was about to take over,making you pull over to the side and step off the motorcycle then approach the scene when you notice a female figure in an icy blue suit that was both elegant and functional that shimmered in the sunlight and wearing a light blue Mardi Gras style mask stumbling to her feet before she noticed you and starts looking you over with a shocked look in her ice blue eyes as they locked with yours.

The thug struggled back to his feet and approached her with a smug grin before raising his hand over her. "Citizens of Arendelle! Witness the fall of your beloved Snow Queen!" He declared,making both of you look towards him as he prepares to incinerate her only for the flames to creep up his sleeve and set him a blaze,making him scream in pain before dropping to the ground and rolling in an attempt to put it out.

You and Elsa looked between each other and the burning lunatic before you approach her and help her to her feet before you both walk up to him as the flames finally die down while he sneers at both of you. "Who's this,your 'normal' king?" He laughed before you get between them. "Well,maybe I can use him against you!" He shouts before coating his fist in fire and tries to punch you before you catch his hand and drag it to your side while fire danced along his hand and sleeve around your fingers as a hellish flicker glazes your eyes,which made fear surface in his.

"You wanna see hell...?" You said in a quiet,unearthly tone before he shakes his head in terror as the flames on his hand vanished and he studies your at the moment demonic gaze. "Then behave...use your power for a good cause..." You warned coldly before letting him go and watching him run off without a word.

* * *

><p>She studies you curiously while fighting back the urge to reveal herself to you despite the crowd in the area as you try to suppress the rider's blood lust to keep from showing this somehow familiar heroine in blue and all of Arendelle the psychotic,ruthless demon that was trying to scrape his way out so he could deal with that fire slinging maniac.<p>

"Thank you..." She said in a friendly tone as fire flickers through your eyes before the demon finally withdrew,making you turn around to face her and nod lightly. "No problem..." You said in a kind of quick tone while your eyes kind of dance between each other.

"Are you new here...?" She asks curiously,making you kind of look around curiously as the memory burns through your mind again. "I...lived here once...five years ago." You answer reluctantly,making her study you more. "Why'd you leave...?" She inquires before noticing your head drop.

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't have..." She starts before you raised your hand to let her know it was okay then take a breath. "There wasn't anything here left for me...the closest thing I had to family..." You said calmly,which made her head drop a little when it hits her.

"You have my condolences..." She says in a kind of hesitant tone despite knowing that wasn't what she really wanted to tell you. "Thanks..." You nod lightly before noticing the miserable look in her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know a pair of sisters named Elsa and Anna,would you...?" You inquire reluctantly before she looks up and nods a little.

"Yeah...we're the best of friends..." She answers,making a hopeful look surface in your eyes. "Then they survived..." You muttered to yourself in relief before looking back to her. "Are they living in their parents' house?" You ask before she nods in confirmation.

"Of course...do you want me to let them know you're here...?" She asks,making you think on the offer for a minute. "I don't know yet..." You answer,making her raise an eyebrow under her mask. "If you don't mind my asking..." She starts curiously before you take a decent sized breath.

"Let's just say I'm not the same person they knew before the blast...not completely anyway..." You explain in a simple tone as her icy blue eyes keep scanning you curiously. "What do you mean...?" She asks,making you sigh lightly before meeting her eyes.

"It's complicated...I ain't even figured it out yet,but...I don't want them getting caught in the cross fire...not again..." You answered,making her nod in understanding. "Well...whenever you want to go see them,I'm sure they'd be more than happy to see you again...and hear that you're alright..." She says sweetly,making a light smile cross your lips.

"Thanks..." You said in an appreciative tone,which made her smile a bit. "Of course...they told me a lot about you and personally...I think Arendelle needs more people like you..." She says sweetly,which makes you shrug lightly.

"You might regret saying that at some point..." You point out in a witty tone,making her giggle lightly. "Well,either way,I think you have a good heart...whether you acknowledge that or not." She said with a gentle smile.

"No...Elsa,Anna,their parents and you...those are the only good hearts I was lucky enough to meet...I don't know what all's happened here since I left,but everything you've been doing to make things better...well,it's more than admirable." You point out in a friendly tone,making her blush a little.

"Anyway,I'm sure you have a lot to do,so I ain't gonna keep you any longer..." You said kind of quickly before she nods lightly. "Yes,well...it was a pleasure meeting you..." She said before you shake your head lightly. "The pleasure's all mine,um...'Snow Queen',right?" You said,making her bow her head a bit.

"Right...until next time,then..." She says softly before you went your separate ways,looking back reluctantly before she disappears in the alley as she tries to act natural when she turns her gaze away from you. "I need to know what I'm dealing with before I approach them..." You said to yourself as you went back to your bike before fire starts surging through your veins again until someone cracks you across the head and knocks you out.

* * *

><p><em><span>Thomas Residence...:<span>_

"Is it really him...? He looked real enough,but..." Elsa kind of debates to herself as she pulls into the garage before shutting the engine down and heading inside,still mentally debating whether she actually saw you or if her mind was messing with her.

"His ghost,maybe...?" She thinks curiously when she entered the living room and noticed Anna sitting on the couch before she starts studying her curiously. "You look like you've seen a ghost..." She points out,making Elsa chuckle nervously.

"I'm starting to wonder..." She said in a kind of quick tone,making her sister raise her eyebrow. "What happened...?" She asks as Elsa gets her something to drink and sits with her. "Well,I don't know if there was anything on the news about it,but this...pyromaniac decided he was going to try and burn the city down,we fought for a little while...and in the middle of the fight,**(Y/N) **showed up and started coming towards us when the guy was about to kill me and just before he burst into flames himself..." She explains,making Anna's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow...did you talk to him...?" She asked before Elsa nods lightly. "A little...I didn't tell him who I was,though,but I have a feeling he knew..." She answers while Anna listens with wrapped attention. "So,if it's really him and he's really alive...does that mean he's going to come see us again?" She asks in a hopeful tone,making her sister's head drop a little before her smile fades.

"He said he wasn't the same person we knew back then...and that it was complicated..." She said,making Anna raise her eyebrow. "Maybe he got powers in the blast...?" She suggests,making Elsa shrug lightly. "I don't know...whatever it was,it looked like he was having trouble keeping it back..." She said calmly before Anna nods in understanding.

"He'll come around...sooner or later." She says in a reassuring tone,making her smile lightly. "Maybe...he asked about us,but acted like he was trying to protect us from something." She points out curiously before they kind of shrug it off and go back to watching tv despite the fact that they were thinking about what exactly happened to you and how you survived the blast.

"So,how was your day...?" Elsa asked,trying to fill the silence and distract herself a little bit. "I've got a date tonight..." She answers with a smile,making her study her for a minute. "Really? Who?" She asks curiously before Anna's smile grew.

"His name's Kristoff...he works in the ice cream store down the block." She answered with a light giggle,which made Elsa smile a little more. "What's he like...?" She inquires. "He's a little rough around the edges,but he's a sweetheart...even if he doesn't like hearing it." Anna said as she giggled more,making Elsa laugh a little.

"Where are you going...?" She asks before noticing her little sister's smile grow. "We're going to have a walk in the park,maybe some dinner after that...maybe before,I don't know how he wants to do that yet..." She explained,making Elsa laugh more.

"Well,I hope you have fun...but,not too much fun..." She says,making Anna laugh before nodding in agreement. "Don't worry,we're not going to do anything like that..." She said in a reassuring tone,making her nod contently. "Good..." She said to herself before Anna jumps up when she noticed the time.

"I need to get ready,I want to catch him after they close so he doesn't have to walk all the way here!" She said in a kind of frantic,quick tone while Elsa relaxes on the couch before looking at a picture of the three of you at a Christmas party that their parents hosted for the neighborhood then felt a soft smile creep across her lips.

"I hope it's really you...and I hope you do decide to come see us..." She said to herself quietly before turning her attention back to the tv and flips through channels until she found something interesting,occasionally looking at her phone for alerts that she might have to investigate...

* * *

><p><strong>Way to turn Arendelle upside down,huh?<strong>

**Anyway,here's the next chapter,apparently everybody's seeing ghosts,Anna's got a date,Elsa's hoping she ain't seeing things and you've been abducted...**

**I wonder where this is gonna go...?**

**Till the next one,Rider...**


	5. Chapter 5: Till Fire Sets Me Free

_Purifier headquarters...Undisclosed location...:_

You wake up to learn that you were hand cuffed to a table in a dimly lit room,but you could still make out the more significant details,especially the same symbol you saw on the vans last night decorating the wall to your right.

"Purifiers..." You said dully before hearing a door open and notice a woman with short black hair,lightly tanned skin and grey eyes enter the room accompanied by a much shorter man with lighter skin,almost orange hair and light green eyes. You study the two curiously as the shorter man takes a seat across from you while the woman stands to the right of the table and kind of glares at you.

"Somebody's got a chip on their shoulder..." You kind of grumble before she starts to take a swing at you only for the man to stop her and grin a little. "Let's not provoke him,just yet...we need him to cooperate..." He said calmly,making her look between the two of you before lowering her fist.

"When do I get my phone call,I'm gonna need a hell of a sack when I get done in here..." You ask in a sarcastic tone,almost making the man laugh,but his companion wasn't amused. "We just want to ask you some questions..." He states,making you roll your eyes a little.

"Don't try and sugar coat this shit,I know what you're trying to do...you try and persuade me into telling you something that helps you take over the city and your friend here knocks my teeth out if I don't give you a straight answer...'good cop,bad cop',right? Everybody knows that game..." You point out as your tone just oozed sarcasm and it made the woman want to hit you even more.

"Do you really want to push your luck that far...?" She suggested in a threatening tone,which made you laugh a bit. "Ma'am,I've been pushing my luck since I was born...more so in the past five years than anything,but that's beside the point right now,ain't it...?" You answered bluntly while the man tries to keep from laughing.

"Maybe introductions would help out a little...Varric Tethras at your service...and this is Cassandra Pentaghast..." He says in a calm tone,making you kind of look between them for a minute. "And you are...?" He inquired. "The Devil..." You answered dully,making Cassandra roll her eyes with a disgusted tone before Varric pulls out a cigarette and lighter.

"Smoke?" He asked before you shake your head. "Ain't my brand..." You said. "Mind if I have one...?" He requests. "Your prison..." You answer dully,making him kind of nod lightly as he puts it in his mouth then flicks the lighter before the flame withdraws and burns his finger.

"Ow!" He dropped the lighter and waves his fingers around while you just shrug it off. "That was weird..." You said casually,making Cassandra study you closely and try to put two and two together. "Weirder things have happened in this place,especially considering the nut jobs we've captured." He says with a shrug,making you raise your eyebrow a bit.

"How many innocents in the bunch...?" You asked,making him look at you for a minute before nodding a little. "Ah,good question...we honestly don't know,me and Cassandra just follow whatever orders our superiors give us..." He answers simply before you smirk lightly.

"And I'm guessing one of those orders was to kidnap a mercenary from New Orleans that ain't even been in Arendelle for a fucking hour..." You said bluntly,making him shrug lightly before Cassandra shows you one of their files.

"You were at the Anderson building five years ago when it blew up...everyone presumed you were dead...and yet here you are..." She said in an impatient tone as you studied the file and chuckle lightly. "Well,he was a good looking fella,wasn't he...? But,I don't know anything about that incident except that things here got pretty damn hectic afterwards...and obviously,considering I'm still breathing,I think you found the wrong guy...maybe sift through whatever ashes maybe left at the sight,ya might find him." You said simply,making her slam her hands down on the table.

"Don't lie to me! We searched that entire building for this man's body and he wasn't there! Now,he's sitting here trying to tell us we didn't look hard enough?! What are you hiding?!" She demands angrily before you shrug a little. "Hysteria can drive people insane if they let it..." You said with a light grin,making her grit her teeth.

"Then why were you talking to the Snow Queen when we found you today...?" She asks irritably. "Can't a man have a friendly conversation with Arendelle's neighborhood hero?" You asked sarcastically,making Varric look up at her.

"He's got a point..." He says before she kind of shakes her head and backs off. "Do you know her personally,by chance...?" He asked,making you think for a minute. She did seem very familiar,in fact the first person that came to mind when you thought about her was Elsa.

"No...she reminds me of an old friend,but that was the first time I ever saw her...I do admire what she's doing,though..." You answer simply as they study you curiously. "Okay,kid...personally,I like you and I don't want to put you in a cell...but,if you don't tell us what we want to know,we won't have any choice..." He explained calmly as you looked between them.

"You mean if I don't tell you what your boss wants to hear..." You said in a kind of dull tone before leaning back in the chair a little bit. "Well,I can't answer questions that I don't know anything about,so feel free to do what you have to...just make sure it's really worth it..." You said simply,making him shake his head before they take the cuffs off and escort you to the cell blocks.

* * *

><p>You scanned the prisoners lining the energy sealed cells as Cassandra basically dragged you along the floor while Varric looks up at you every now and then to see if you reacted in any strange way,raising his eyebrow when he notices you twitch while you try to keep the rider back,at least until you had a better opportunity to let it out.<p>

Apparently,the individuals in the cells were indeed evil,some among the most distasteful scum in Arendelle and it was making the rider's hunger just keep growing while hell fire flickers through your eyes as they scanned both the guilty and innocent souls in the room.

"All of these people were affected...?" You asked in a kind of surprised tone before Varric nods in confirmation. "And more as far as we know...the Andersons were using some kind of radioactive generator to power their building and somebody sabotaged it...who and why,though...well,that's what we're trying to figure out." He answers calmly,making your mind wander a little when you remember the Snow Queen saying that Elsa and Anna were her best friends.

That's when you made it to a cell that had just enough room for you,which was unfortunately mostly made up of evil souls and made fire surge through your veins as they opened the door. "You're really sure you want to put me in there..." You inquire calmly,making them nod in confirmation.

"Nothing personal,kid..." Varric answers before you give them a light nod. "Business is business..." You said simply before looking down at him. "Do me a favor...?" You request,making him nod lightly. "If either of you meet two sisters named Elsa and Anna Thomas...tell em I said...'I'm sorry.'..." You elaborate,making them look between each other.

"Sure." He said in confirmation before you enter the cell and study them. "I appreciate your courtesy...these Purifiers could learn from the two of ya..." You said with a light nod before they close the door again and walk off,talking among themselves as they do.

"Well,lookie here..." A familiar voice echos through your ears and makes the rider scrape at your skull more when you turn around to see the same asshole that cornered Elsa and Anna in that alley,which makes your blood catch fire before you get the feeling that you were being burned alive.

"The little punk that ruined me and my boys' fun...I've been waiting five fucking years to splatter your brains on a wall..." He said in a sadistic tone before you start thrashing and writhing when you felt the rider taking over,which made you kind of snarl and groan in pain.

"I...I don't want any trouble..." You said simply despite the somewhat pained tone to your voice before he laughs. "You asked for trouble when you got between me and those brats! You maybe some kind of big shot out there,but in here,you're nothing but a dog in a cage!" He declared as you swing at him,making a young woman with brown hair and light hazel eyes look up at the scene with concern.

"Looks like somebody's freaking out..." Another thug said as they cornered you. "Just,back off,man..." You warned quickly before they punch you in the stomach and make you double over in pain before letting out a deranged laugh as the young woman tries to intervene.

"Hey,leave him alone!" She cried out before somebody back hands her with a diamond coated fist then turns his attention back to you as they forced you to the ground,just before hell fire engulfs your body as the rider forces his way out with a nightmarish roar as your attackers fly back and hit the walls.

You looked down at the man who provoked you and crack your fiery fingers before approaching him as a horrified look crosses his face while his eyes studied your demonic form until you force him up and against the wall and study him for a minute when his jaw drops and he starts shaking.

_"Jail bait..." _You said in an unearthly tone before throwing him to the side and watching him burn then turn to the door. The young woman who tried to get the thugs away from you studied you with a hint of fear before your hollow gaze went to her,which made her tremble lightly.

_"Innocent..." _You declared before reaching through the wall and searing the cords connected to the lock on the other side and lower the energy barrier and leave the cell,making your way outside as she reluctantly follows you out and phases through the closest wall that would lead her out of the facility.

* * *

><p><em><span>Security office...:<span>_

"I think you went too easy on him,Varric..." Cassandra said in an irritable tone. "What were we supposed to do,beat the kid until he told us want we wanted to hear...?" He retorts. "He knows something...if he is the same man that was in the Anderson building when the generator blew,he might know who did it..." She argues,making him shake his head.

"And what if he doesn't,huh?" He asks sarcastically before she glares at him. "He may have been affected in some way." She suggests,making him scoff. "What,you think he has powers or something?!" Come on!" He said in a somewhat angry tone.

"We can't risk it." She says simply as he shakes his head in disbelief. "Look,if you really th..." He starts before the cameras start distorting and showing brief images of guards trying to fight some kind of creature off before showing a shadow of the demon itself with a fiery sword in hand.

"We need to get down there." Cassandra says quickly before picking up her sword and what looked like an energy pistol while Varric picks up his rather unique crossbow and follow her.

* * *

><p><span><em>Prison block...:<em>

They arrived at the scene before another group of guards attempted to rush you,pelting you with various projectiles and a select few dueling you with swords as you shake the projectile damage off and skewer a couple of them as they burned to ash when the flaming blade bites into their flesh before you sling fireballs at the others and incinerate them,making Cassandra and Varric study you and the ashes with wide,shocked eyes.

You look up at them as they take a defensive stance before Cassandra moves toward you while Varric tries to strafe around only for you to separate them with a fire wall then raise your sword and start circling her,making her do the same.

She steps forward and swings at you before you deflect the blow then slash at her as she blocks your fiery blade and move it to the side then take a swing at you only to burn her knuckles on your skull then rear it back and groan lightly.

You sweep her feet out from under her then put your flaming sword at her throat and stare into her eyes in warning,making her stare back in anger and curiosity before releasing her blade then notices you nod contently then back away to let her up.

She studied you closely as she got to her feet then watches you lower you blade and pass her by before walking through the fire wall un-phased until it diminishes after you made your way upstairs. Varric approached her while her steadfast gaze locked on to the stairs.

"Varric..." She said simply,making him shrug lightly. "Coincidence...?" He suggests calmly before she looks at him. "There's only one way to find out." She said quickly as they rushed to the cell you were in to notice that the barrier was down,the prisoners had been burned to ash and the lock had been destroyed.

"None of the others we've captured were never capable of this...what are we dealing with...?" She debates to herself as they studied the scene. "What exactly happened after he set the place on fire...?" Varric asks curiously as she studies the ashen cell.

"We fought for a little bit before I punched him and ended up burning myself...then he knocked me to the ground and put his sword to my throat until I dropped mine...that was before he let me up and left." She answered simply,making him raise his eyebrow curiously.

"So,he just wanted to get out...what do you think he's after...?" He suggests,making her shrug lightly. "He mentioned the Thomas sisters...and told us to tell them he was..." She debates to herself for a moment. "Sorry...what do you think he meant by that...?" He said in a curious tone.

"Either he had something to do with sabotaging the generator or..." She started before Varric remembers something from talking to Anna one time about their relationship with you. "Maybe he was trying to save their parents and couldn't...?" He suggests calmly before their eyes meet then move to the trail of carnage you had left on the way out.

"And was caught in the blast for the effort..." She finished,making Varric shrug lightly. "Or something happened before the incident that wasn't triggered until then..." He theorized before they start making their way upstairs to see if you had caused anymore damage.

* * *

><p><em><span>Outside...:<span>_

One of the city police officers was parked outside the building to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and was helping himself to a cup of coffee before hearing an unearthly roar echo from the building's garage when he notices a light coming up through the opening and ramming through the fence then making a hard right,followed by a plume of black smoke and setting the building's grounds ablaze.

His eyes nearly shot out of his head when he saw it and he frantically reached for his radio,almost spilling his coffee when he does and calls the assailant in. "All units,all units! We've got some...flaming...thing leaving one of the abandoned buildings by the Oscorp facility,possibly heading to the park!" He said in a hasty tone before turning his lights and siren on then following the smoke.

"This is unit 106,we're close to your location,heading to intercept the suspect now." A male voice responded as he speeds after the unknown 'hot-rodder' before his mouth drops when he got a good look at the rider within the inferno and shakily brings the radio back to his mouth.

"Yyou're not going to believe this...the suspect is...riding a flaming motorcycle and...looks like a leather clad skeleton..." He said in a frightened tone when you look back at him then speed up,leaving a fiery trail behind you and fire a shock wave which distorts his car and radio and slows him to a stop,making him get out and watch you drive off curiously.

"Arendelle's going crazy..." He said while shaking his head lightly then finishing his coffee before pulling out his phone and scanning through numbers until he found one that was labeled 'Snow Queen' and dials it. "I really hate to bother you,but I don't see anybody catching that thing soon." He kind of mutters to himself as he waits for an answer.

* * *

><p><em><span>Thomas residence...:<span>_

Elsa had just finished eating when she heard her phone ringing,letting her know that the Snow Queen was needed. "Hello?" She answers. "There's...some kind of flaming biker thing heading to the park,I don't know what it is,but we can't catch it. Is there anything you can do...?" The cop said in a frantic tone,making her think back to the creature she saw on the news this morning.

"I'm on my way..." She said quickly before hanging up the phone and rushing to change into her costume. "What is this thing,how did it get to Arendelle so fast...?" She asks herself in a kind of worried tone as she slides into the icy blue suit and puts the shimmering fixings on over it then putting on her mask before opening the window.

She climbs up on the window sill before a snowy wind picks her up and carries her over a few buildings with the help of her cloak as she glides from building to building,making her way to the park. "And what does it even want,anyway...? What does killing anybody accomplish?" She kind of debates to herself as she glides over the city and wracks her brain over what exactly this "fiery avenger' was.

"Could it have something to do with those creatures I've been seeing? Is it one of them...but,why would it be saving innocent people? Unless..." She starts ranting a little when she tried to put the pieces together and worrying about Anna when she remembers her being at the park,so she decided to call and warn her.

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile...Arendelle park...:<em>

Anna and Kristoff found a bench by the lake and were snuggling as they watched the moonlight glisten across the water with content smiles decorating their lips. "This is so nice...I should come out here more often." She said as she lays her head on the rather large man's shoulder before he gently tightened his arm around her.

"We can definitely do that..." He said sweetly before lightly kissing her forehead,making her giggle cutely until she heard her phone going off. "It's my sister,just a second." She said softly before answering it. "Hello...?" She says in a kind of giddy tone.

"Anna,you need to get to safety,that thing we saw on tv this morning's heading to the park!" Elsa warns urgently,making her smile fade a little. "Are you sure...?" She asks in a kind of quiet tone so Kristoff wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yeah,someone called me and described pretty much the exact same thing...they asked me if the Snow Queen could help,she's on her way,but from what they were saying,there's no telling how fast it'll be there..." She answered in a quick tone,making Anna nod in understanding before Kristoff notices headlights behind them.

He noticed three vans that blended into the shadows and looked like they had the Purifier symbol decorating them then lightly taps her on the shoulder. "We've got trouble..." He said quickly like he was urging her to run before she looks up and noticed maybe ten figures approaching them.

"I've gotta go..." She said in a quick tone before hanging up the phone as she and Kristoff try to make a run for it only for a squad of three to cut them off while the majority closed the circle as the last two entered it and turn their attention to them.

"You've been caught consorting with an illegal mutant...you're coming with us." The man said in a deranged tone,making Anna kind of grit her teeth in anger. "You don't have any right to do that,prove it first!" She snapped,making a wicked grin cross his lips while Kristoff tries to calm her down.

"Easy there,feisty pants,he's gonna give us proof." He said in a reassuring tone before noticing the leader shake his head. "No,boy...I don't need proof. I've got enough influence that I can do any damn thing I want and still walk free..." He elaborates darkly,making them back up and look for an opening as they try to apprehend them before a fiery chain hooks through one of them and burns him alive while the demonic snarl of your bike fills the air and draws all eyes to the lake.

Their eyes widened when they saw the fiery creature speeding across the surface of the lake before skidding to a stop in front of the vans while everyone studied you in shock and awe as you stepped down from the bike as the smoke from your flaming skull and your bike almost diminish the glow from the head lights.

You studied the group for a moment then notice Anna and Kristoff in the middle before moving in a blur to snap another Purifier's neck as the hell fire from your body incinerates him,making everyone else start backing off while the purifiers draw weapons,which made Kristoff carefully take Anna's arm so they could get somewhere safe.

"Send in reinforcements..." The squad leader called in before the others start firing on you with plasma weapons,which phased you a little more than regular bullets,but they didn't stop you from cutting them down with your fiery chain one by one as they start retreating until the demonic weapon cleaves through them.

When the last man's ashes billow around the deranged leader,he pulls his sword as a red energy surges through his body before he starts circling you. You watched him for a minute before pulling the sword from your back before hell fire creeps up the blade as you started circling him.

He charged at you with an overhead slash before you deflect the blade then stab him in the leg,sending fire into his blood and searing it as it merged with the energy inside him and make him twitch for awhile then swing at you again only for you to evade it then punch him in the stomach,setting him a blaze and making him fly back a few feet.

Anna and Kristoff watched the duel before they noticed another Purifier approaches them with his hands raised to show that he meant no harm. "No,it's okay...I just want to help..." He said calmly,making them study him curiously as he pulls the mask off,revealing himself to be Cole as you knew him. "This way..." He said quickly and motions them to a safer location as they reluctantly followed him.

* * *

><p>Elsa lands on the ground when her cloak de-materialized before a fiery chain flies over her head as she watched it swing back to the Purifier officer until he caught it on his almost pulsing sword and attempts to drag it's wielder to the ground only for you to pull him forward as it wraps around your knuckles and starts glowing the closer he got.<p>

You dodged the sword and cracked him across the head,almost turning his skin to ash if the energy surging through him hadn't hardened the wound into an almost crystal/rock-like substance. He tries to pull you to the ground as he fell,but met little success when you hook the chain in his shoulder and sling him up in the air before slamming him back down in a fireball.

You pull the chain back as you watch the blaze burn before noticing the Snow Queen behind you,sensing her shock and fear of what she saw as you turned to face her before the pain of the innocent seemed to calm down within you when her icy blue eyes met the soulless pits decorating your skull.

She studies you for a minute as you sheathed your fiery sword and approach her,making her back up a little before she realized you wouldn't hurt her then raises her eyebrow curiously when she notices something familiar about the demonic rider in front of her.

"**(Y/N)**...?" She said under her breath as her fear starts turning into curiosity while her eyes study you in fascination and confusion. "How...?" She asked herself before hesitantly reaching for your skeletal hand as the flames wreathed around it seemed to die down the closer she got until you heard Purifier reinforcements coming in,which drags your gaze to the armored vehicles they had sent in.

Elsa follows your gaze when she noticed the fires growing again as the hooks on your chains start glowing with hell fire. "You don't need to kill them...it doesn't have to come to that..." She suggests in a soft tone,drawing your hollow gaze back to her then nodding to your left.

"_They're after her..._" You said in an unearthly tone,making her think for a second before realizing who you were talking about. "Is she okay...?" She asks in concern as you nod in confirmation,lifting some of the worry from her shoulders before she looks to the reinforcements.

"Can we just run them off...for now...?" She inquired calmly before you step away from her a little and whistle through your fingers,calling your fiery motorcycle to you then mounting it and turning your attention back to her,making her nod lightly.

"I've got your back..." She says calmly before sliding around to the left to try and flank them as you sped forward in a blaze then fling one of your chains under the closest armored van and rip the frame out from under it,sending it tumbling to the right and throwing the others out of formation before Elsa catches a group on the left in a sheet of ice and sends them sliding your way until you evade them when they get caught in the fiery trail behind you.

She watched the carnage as she slid to a stop a few feet from you and notices a decent few of the supposedly fearless Purifiers flee in terror while the other vans try to blow you to pieces with missiles,making fire shoot up into the sky at almost impossible heights before you start snatching a few to the ground while the soldiers that didn't retreat started circling both of you.

Elsa turned toward them and starts firing blasts of ice and snow at them in an attempt to keep them back and kind of strafes the length of the group as they moved closer and closer before they start swinging at her with swords only for her to evade,punch and kick them to the ground and re take her defensive stance on the other side of the line.

A few turned to face her before you intervene by setting them a blaze and sending them running in all different directions until the combination of their fear and the hell fire eventually consumed them,making her study you curiously when you pulled up a couple of feet from you.

"Thanks..." She said calmly before you look towards the crater the first squad leader had crashed in,making her follow your gaze to see that the fire rising from it had turned blood red and that a shadow was walking out of it,soon revealing himself to be the same man you killed earlier,only now the substance that formed on his skin earlier now covered his entire body while the same energy he was using earlier surges from his body as he approached.

Elsa studies the corrupted squad leader while you step down from the bike and pull your sword again and wreathe the blade in fire,making her look to you curiously before nodding lightly and taking a defensive stance as the two of you went to meet him in the middle...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! HA! Well,I'd like to drag this one out a little longer,but I figured it'd be better to go ahead and put this one up then <strong>

**pick it back up in the next one,then work from there...sound good? sounds good.**

**Till the next chapter,Rider...raise some hell...**


	6. Chapter 6: Requiem

Elsa's eyes kept cutting to you the closer you get to the Purifier officer before he sends a sliver of red energy flying towards you,making you grab her by the shoulder and duck down then fling a fireball at him while she freezes the ground underneath him.

He stumbled back into the sheet of ice when the fireball hits him and almost slips to the ground until he manages to get his footing as he watched the two of you stand up when Elsa tries to restrain him on a few ice spikes that wrapped around his hands before he breaks loose only for you to catch him with your chain,pull him to you then plant your foot in his chest and send him backwards as fire wraps around him the faster he went before his sword bites into the ground and slows him to a stop.

You discreetly motion for Elsa to circle around and flank him before rushing him in a blur as your swords clashed and sparked every time they struck,making her kind of jump when you had suddenly disappeared for that brief moment before sliding along the ground and stay out of sight so the Purifier wouldn't see her.

His sword flares over your head before you catch it,strike him with the pommel and grab him by the throat then headbutt him. He tries to grab you by the throat and send his corrupting energy into your body only for the surge to send both of you flying backwards.

Elsa glides around when he crashed to the ground and tries to freeze him solid as you got back to your feet and appear back at her side when she stops. The two of you studied the fresh crater for a moment before he starts stumbling out of the hole and trying to shake the ice off.

He sneered at her and slings red crystal-like bolts at her before she raised an ice wall to stop them and steps out of the way just before they dispel it then hits him with a small blizzard when he swings his sword at you only for you to catch it and grab the blade,making it turn to a sort of glass substance when it disintegrates in your hand before the ice storm staggers him.

You grabbed him by the throat and brought him to meet your hollow gaze before Elsa approaches you with a concerned look in her eyes as they went between the two of you. He managed to pry his eyes from yours long enough to give her a sadistic grimace that made her sick at her stomach before you grab him by the head and pull his eyes back to you.

The fire around your skull starts intensifying as it surges through the Purifier's body,turning his light tan,rock-like skin black and giving it a glassy texture the more the hell fire pulses through his veins,cleanses him of the parasitic substance in his body and sears his soul.

Elsa starts backing up when the fire grew and the very energy from your assault briefly reawakens the fear she felt when she first saw your demonic form before Varric and Cassandra approached the scene and made her take a defensive stance just in case,making Varric raise his hand to show that they meant no harm before everyone's attention went back to you.

"What is he doing...?" Cassandra asked quickly when she noticed the man in your grasp burn when the fire starts glowing through his veins,making Elsa shake her head. "I don't know..." She answers quietly before they were interrupted by a bone-chilling shriek coming from the corrupted Purifier as he turned to a blackened,ashy statue.

You ripped your hands from his head and shattered him into a few billion tiny pieces when you sense the three of them behind you and scan them curiously as Cassandra raised her sword just in case you decided to attack only for Elsa to stop her.

"He knows good from bad..." She said quickly,making her study the Snow Queen for a moment before turning her attention back to you then hesitantly lowering the blade. The flames wreathing your skull diminished when the battle was over with and you approach the group before looking to Elsa and giving her a light nod then approach your bike,mount it and ride off in a blaze.

"Shouldn't we go after him...?" Cassandra suggests calmly,making Elsa and Varric shrug lightly. "Can we even catch him...?" He asked in a kind of sarcastic tone while Elsa tries to put the pieces together. "Who...or what is he...?" She asks,making Cassandra look at her curiously while Varric goes to examine what was left of the power mad Purifier.

"He claimed that he was a mercenary from New Orleans...bears a very close resemblance to someone who was supposed to have died in the Anderson incident...but,what he's become,I don't know,we've never even seen victims of the blast who had that kind of power..." She explains simply,pretty much confirming Elsa's suspicion.

Varric picks up one of the shards and noticed red energy still pulsing through it and resonating with the rest before a grim look crosses his face. "Cassandra!" He called out,making her turn to her comrade then reluctantly motion for Elsa to follow her before they rush over to him.

"Is this the same stuff we found in those old tunnels...?" He inquired in a kind of irritated tone before handing her the shard so she could study it closer,which makes a grim look form on her face before she nods in confirmation and gives it back to him.

"What's it doing here...?!" He asks impatiently,making her shrug her shoulders in confusion. "I don't know,I thought we sealed that place off." She answered while Elsa looked between them. "What's wrong...?" She asked before they look up at her.

"We found this...rock,crystal,whatever it is about a month before we were called here...me and Cassandra closed those tunnels off when our soldiers and workers started messing with the stuff and started hallucinating,hearing voices and just plain going berserk before it was all over with." Varric explained,making Cassandra shake her head.

"Someone must have re-opened the tunnels or someone managed to smuggle it into the city before we closed it off." She suggests calmly before Varric raised his eyebrow then nods lightly as they looked to the Snow Queen. "Contact your informant...tell her to meet us at this address at ten o clock,tomorrow morning." She said in a quick tone before giving her a note and helping Varric collect a few more shards to study and returning to their vehicle then driving off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later that night...Thomas Residence...:<span>_

Elsa had tried to follow your trail for awhile only for every attempt to actually catch up to you to end with arriving at the scene of one of your attacks not too long after you had actually left then decided to head back home,following Anna as she drops Kristoff off at his rather small house next to the ice cream shop then makes her way home.

She glides in through the window while Anna parks in the driveway before changing out of her costume and into her sleep clothes then heading into the living room right as Anna comes in. "So...do we know anything about our new friend...?" She asked curiously,making her sister kind of rub her hands together nervously.

"It's...possible that we know more about him than we actually considered..." She answers in a kind of unnerved tone before Anna starts studying her curiously then comes over and guides her to the couch as they take their seats.

"Are you saying it's...?" She started before Elsa shrugs lightly. "It could be...one of the Purifiers that was there asked me to meet her and her partner tomorrow morning..." She explains,making her little sister raise her eyebrow.

"What do they want...?" She asks. "I think they either want to find out more about what happened to...whoever that rider is and...something to do with whatever the Purifier who attacked you was using." Elsa answers before she kind of shrugs.

"It could be a trap..." Anna suggests. "True,but if we find out more about what's going on in Arendelle...and who or what this...ghost...rider...thing is,then it's worth a shot." Elsa points out calmly before her little sister nods lightly until she noticed someone standing by the door.

Elsa follows her gaze before they started backing up as the young man approached them then raises his hand. "Wait,I'm not going to hurt you..." He said reassuringly while they study him curiously. "Who are you...?" Anna asked in a quick tone.

"I'm Cole...I helped you and Kristoff escape earlier..." He answers before his eyes went between them then drop a little. "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to scare you...I just want to help." He said in a kind of upset tone,making the sisters study him for a minute.

"It's okay...can...you help us...?" Elsa says in a friendly tone,making him look up and nod lightly before she motions for him to sit down as they took a seat by the tv. "What's wrong...?" She inquires calmly before they notice him kind of staring at the wall.

"The...rider...he's not evil,not completely...his intentions are for the greater good,but..." He starts,making them study him more as a confused look starts forming on their faces. "What does that mean...?" Anna asks in a kind of dull tone.

"They're angry...both of them. The rider was already furious...but,your friend was driven there...similar to the rider and possibly by the same trickster..." He explains,making a shocked look cross Elsa's face. "What are you talking about...?" She asks with a quick,concerned tone before his eyes start shooting around the room.

_"DAMN YOU! FUCKING IDIOT! You shouldn't have made that damned deal,you knew it was too good to be fucking true and you did it anyway! You know what,you deserve to lose your fucking soul,maybe it'll teach you a god-damned lesson!" _He exclaimed in a somewhat frantic,furious tone while the two sisters back away from him before he straightens up again.

"What...?" Elsa starts. "Your friend...that's the clearest thought I could find in his own mind before seeing the rider's wrath." He explained,making their jaws drop. "Deal...what deal and what about his soul...?" Anna asked in a quick tone,making him shake his head.

"All I know is that he made a deal with someone to save you...the price was his soul and he paid it without question...and despised himself later because he thinks he killed you and everyone in the building." He elaborates,making Elsa shake her head.

"Can...you tell us more about the thing inside him...and what it's doing to him...?" She asks in a kind of shaky tone. "Fire...death...vengeance. But,it wasn't always so,his purpose was...corrupted. He used to simply protect the innocent in the name of justice..." He started as their eyes locked on to him.

"Then a very powerful demon came,tricked him into seeing the pain that innocent people suffered on his watch and...it drove him mad,changed his purpose...now he punishes the guilty to protect the innocent. Your friend and the spirit,their goals are similar in ways...he's just helping him do greater good and feed his own hunger at the same time,he's not trying to hurt him." He finished,making Elsa rub her forehead.

"Elsa...?" Anna asks with concern before she looked up at her then nods lightly to let her know she was okay. "Thank you,Cole..." She says calmly as they looked up to see that he was gone,making both of them look around in confusion before kind of shrugging and heading to their rooms. "Night Elsa..." Anna called out. "Night Anna..." She replied before the lights went off and they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next morning...:<span>_

You woke up and look around curiously when you realize that you were in an unfamiliar house. "Shit..." You grumbled as you sit up then kind of groan in pain when you felt fire course through your veins before you notice a few glasses of water on a nearby coffee table.

It took a minute for your vision to clear up enough for you to actually reach for anything,but that didn't stop you from snatching one of them up and sucking it down then downing the others before you notice someone enter the room,which made you start reaching for a weapon until he raises his hands peacefully.

"Easy,son. I'm not going to hurt you." The old man says calmly,making you calm down and study him curiously. He looked to be in his early nineties,had dark gray hair that looked like it was slicked back with a light mustache and wore dark colored glasses.

"Who are you...where am I...?" You asked in a kind of quick tone as he went to sit down. "Call me Stan...you fell asleep in my yard sometime this morning and I figured you'd probably sleep better on a couch than wallowing around in scorched dirt." He answers in a kind of blunt,but friendly tone before you lightly raise your eyebrow.

"So,you saw everything..." You presumed,making him nod a little. "Hard not to,flaming skeleton dressed in leather riding a fire-spitting motorcycle that burned most everything in it's path? I'd imagine the entire neighborhood saw you...luckily,I'm the only one that saw your face." He answered simply,making you rub your forehead a little.

"Are you like those others that were effected by the blast...?" He asked curiously before you shake your head. "Let's just say I made a deal that I probably shouldn't have..." You said dully,making him nod his head lightly. "What'd ya get...?" He asked,making you look down.

"Complicated..." You answered simply as he studies you for a minute. "You did it to help somebody you care about..." He inquires,making you look up at him then nod reluctantly. "Like I said...complicated." You said simply,which made him nod in understanding.

"Sounds to me like your heart was in the right place...and if that story goes where I think it's going,well...I'd say that makes you a good bit more unpredictable than the one who tricked you." He suggests simply,making you study him curiously.

"What are you getting at,old man...?" You asked in a kind of quick tone. "Whatever power this deal gave you...and I'm not pointing fingers,but if you happen to have any connection whatsoever to the Snow Queen or even if you don't,I'd see about using it to help her...nuff said." He said with a light grin,which made you raise your eyebrow a little bit.

"That was the plan to start with after I got here..." You said simply before he nods contently. "Just bad luck so far,huh?" He suggested,making you shrug lightly. "That's one way to put it." You said dully. "Well,there's only one way to find out for sure...she might appreciate the help." He says simply before you stood up and stretched.

"I gotta go,I've got some errands to run...thanks for letting me crash here and all that..." You said before grabbing your things and heading out the door while he kind of chuckles to himself. "He just might be crazy enough to control whatever that thing is..." He said to himself as he sips on his coffee and watches the news,which was covering the grudge match between you,the Snow Queen and the Purifiers.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile...:<span>_

Elsa went to the address in the note to find Cassandra and Varric standing outside a seemingly abandoned apartment building,which made her nervous,but she knew that she could slow them down if they tried anything. So far,though,nothing seemed too out of the ordinary except for the location,but there were plenty of places like this after the incident at the Anderson building.

She parks near the sidewalk,shuts the engine off and steps out of the car before cautiously approaching them. "A...mutual friend asked me to meet you here...?" She states in a believably reluctant tone,making them look between each other then nod contently before motioning for her to follow them inside,which she did without a word.

"So...you've been her informant the whole time...?" Varric inquired in a simple tone,making her tense up a little. "She...asked me for help a few months ago...unfortunately,there's been things happening lately that I don't know anything about..." She answers calmly,making him nod a little before looking to Cassandra.

"Like the rider...?" She suggests curiously,making her look up and nod reluctantly as they made their way upstairs before approaching a door that looked like it was pretty new,which made Elsa raise her eyebrow a little.

"What's this about,if you don't mind my asking...?" She asked hesitantly before Cassandra knocks on the door. "We're about to find out what that thing is..." She said simply then knocks again. "No one's home!" A voice called out from behind the door,making her roll her eyes impatiently.

"John,we need to talk..." She calls back quickly. "Oh,bloody hell..." The voice grumbled just loud enough for them to hear. "Come back when the world's coming to an end,mutants don't bloody count!" He called out sarcastically while Cassandra shakes her head.

"No...this is worse..." She replies before everything goes silent until a man with red hair,pale skin with a light shadow on his face answers the door and studies the three of them irritably. "Define worse..." He said dully. "We think it's a demon..." She said simply,making him roll his eyes before motioning them inside,shutting the door and locking it.

"Describe it..." He said in a kind of irritated tone. "It looked like a human skeleton wearing leather,had a flaming head and road a motorcycle that was wreathed in smoke and fire..." She elaborates,making him raise his eyebrow and look between them curiously before focusing on Elsa.

"What did you see...?" He asks curiously,making her look around for a minute and lightly rub her fingers together. "You've been in contact with a spirit...what did he tell you...?" He asks again before she sighs lightly when she suddenly remembers Cole.

"He...told me a friend had made a deal...to save someone's life..." She answers hesitantly,making him nod lightly. Nobody would be able to tell it,but he knew all about her powers and considering what he just heard,has an idea of how they triggered.

He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it before Varric motions to him. "Can I have one of them...?" He asked,making John nod and hand him one then light it as Varric nods contently. "Thanks." He said while the man made his way to a bookshelf,kind of grumbling to himself when he does.

Elsa approached them and studies him curiously. "Who is this guy...?" She asked. "His name's John Constantine. He...knows more about things like this than any of us do..." Cassandra answered calmly. "That's why they haven't locked me up yet...if they find something nastier than some sod with superpowers,they 'ask' me to identify them." John said as he scans his books.

"You came here on your own...don't forget that." She said simply,making him roll his eyes. "And by that,she means she blackmailed me..." He grumbles before she shakes her head while Varric chuckles to himself,which made Elsa just look between them until John found what he was looking for.

"Ah! I think I found your demon...not much on him,but it'll give you an idea of what you're dealing with." He said,making them approach him and look at the book,which depicted a fiery,skeletal spirit that was apparently caught somewhere between worlds.

"What is that...?" Cassandra asks in a somewhat distasteful tone,making John cut his eyes to her a little bit. "Zarathos...according to this he's a spirit of vengeance that the Devil can't keep contained due to his insatiable blood lust." He starts,making a curious look cross their faces.

"So...how is it kept under control...?" Elsa asks in a hesitant tone,which made him look up at her and raise his eyebrow. "An arch demon finds desperate fools looking for a way out of some personal issues and tricks them into selling their soul before putting the spirit in them and using it's hunger to collect souls...long story short,your friend just might be the Devil's bounty hunter." He answers,making her head drop a little.

"Because he was trying to save me..." She said to herself,making him think for a minute before looking to Cassandra and Varric then back at her. "Don't do that...there's been a few sods that have managed some degree of control over it." He said calmly. "Can it be removed...?" Cassandra asked,making him laugh. "The last cult that tried to exorcise Zarathos was burned to ashes..." He said simply before Varric nudges Elsa on the arm to let her know they were leaving.

"Thanks for the help,John..." Cassandra said calmly,making him roll his eyes as he puffs on his cigarette. "Yeah,sure,whatever..." He grumbled as they left the apartment then shakes his head. "I need to find that girl...there's no bloody way that she's going to mention anything that might be connected to her powers in front of Purifiers,whether it's anything to do with that blast or a demon or not..." He said to himself as he blows out a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><em><span>Arendelle Ice Cream Store...:<span>_

You noticed the convenient little shop and studied it for a minute before reluctantly parking in front of it and put the kickstand down and shut the engine off then step down from the bike as fire coursed through your veins and made you feel like your skull was on fire again,making you shake your head a little.

"I sure as hell ain't gonna bitch about having a hangover again..." You grumbled to yourself as you walk through the door and study the patrons curiously,luckily,there weren't any bad souls among the bunch that would provoke the rider and make you do something 'unsavory',but a few people were studying you real close.

You just ignored it and approach the counter before the almost giant young,blonde haired man looks at you. "What'll you have...?" He asked as you studied the menu for a minute. "Root beer float...big ass mug,if ya got it..." You said simply,making him nod his head lightly.

"That'll be...$7.50...?" He said calmly before you nod contently and give him the money. "Sounds good." You reply before he makes your order up and gives you the mug. "Thanks..." You said simply before finding a corner table,sitting down and swigging on the float to help ease up that 'burning alive' feeling.

That's when you noticed a young,strawberry blonde young woman walk in that you soon recognized to be Anna and keep your head down as she walks up to the counter with a smile on her lips,which made the young man behind it smile at her before they lightly kissed each other.

"Hey." She said with a giggle. "How are you doing?" He asked her in a kind of soft tone,which made you think back to last night when you and the Purifiers had interrupted their date as she smiles more. "Pretty good,I wish Elsa would hurry back,though." She said,making you kind of look back at them curiously.

"So,I thought I'd come see how you were doing." She says in a perky tone,making him blush a little bit. "Pretty good,been a slow day." He said with a light chuckle before their eyes meet and they get caught up in the moment,making you shake your head a little.

"Puppy love...funny shit." You mumbled to yourself and taking another swig from your float when they snapped out of it. "Do you...want some ice cream?" He asked in a somewhat nervous tone,making her laugh cutely. "Sure..." She said with a smile,making him blush a little more.

"Chocolate with...strawberries?" He asks with a smile,making her blush. "Right." She smiles more as he gets it ready for her while she scans the shop for a moment before her eyes land on you. "Who's that...?" She asks Kristoff quietly,hoping she wouldn't draw your attention just in case.

"Don't know,he just came in and ordered a float...hadn't said or done anything the whole time he's been here." He answers in a hushed tone before they notice your eyes cut around to them and just try to act normal while Anna just studies you for a minute.

"He looks so familiar..." She says to herself before he gave her the ice cream with a light smile on his lips. "On the house." He said,making her smile more. "Thank you." She says as she goes to sit down,coincidentally next to you so she could still talk to Kristoff when he wasn't too busy before looking over to you.

"Hi." She says in a friendly tone as you went for another swig from your float then look at her. "Hey." You said simply then down the swig while she tried to figure out if it was really you. "What's your name...?" She inquired,making you shrug a little.

"Ain't important..." You answered simply,making her raise her eyebrow a little. "Why...?" She asks in a confused tone before your eyes dropped a bit. "Let's just say I ain't the kind of guy you should be trying to make friends with..." You said,making her raise her eyebrow a little.

"We were good friends five years ago...what's the difference?" She inquires,making you let out a light sigh when she confirms that she remembers you. "It ain't something I can talk about...just do yourselves a favor and forget about me...that poor bastard died in the blast five years ago..." You said calmly,making her shake her head.

"After all that you've done for us...why would we do that? You should come over sometime." She suggests before you shake your head lightly. "Like I said...the young man y'all knew then is dead...probably better of,he brought it on himself..." You said dully before she sighs lightly.

"At least think about it...please? We miss you..." She said gently before your head drops and you feel the fire surging through you again,letting you know that there was a tainted soul close by as the rider's hunger grow when you looked up and saw Hans driving by the building and making his way to city hall.

"I...I'll think about it...I ain't making any promises,though." You said in a kind of quiet tone,making her smile and hug your neck a little. "Thank you." She says in a happier tone before she felt your forehead. "Your burning up...?" She says in a kind of curious tone,making you raise your eyebrow a bit.

"Huh...?" You ask as she studies you a bit. "Are you okay...?" She asks,making you nod lightly. "Yeah..." You answer before looking outside and finishing the float. "I've gotta go,somebody wanted to see me about something..." You said,making her nod reluctantly.

"Okay...I'll see you later..." She says calmly as you stood up and head for the door then turn to her again. "It was nice seeing you again,Anna..." You said calmly,making her smile a little bit. "You too...Elsa will be happy to see you too if you do decide to visit us." She said in a sweet tone that almost knocked you to your knees.

"Maybe..." You kind of mumble before giving her a light wave,going outside and speeding off on your bike. She watched you drive off before Kristoff walks over to her with a curious look on his face. "Is that the same guy that you and your sister hung out with...?" He asks before she nods in confirmation.

"He looks like he's been through a lot..." He said in a kind of hesitant tone,making Anna shrug lightly. "He probably wouldn't tell anybody if he has...I remember seeing that look on his face before,though." She said calmly. "Was that when...?" He starts before she gives him a light nod,which made him look outside then back to her.

"He maybe hiding something that could be dangerous...?" He suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time...he's always gone out of his way to help and protect us,but if he is,what does it have to do with the Andserson incident...?" She kind of asks herself when she remembers what Cole said about you making a deal...

* * *

><p><strong>This one's probably damn corny,but here's the next one.<strong>

**So,what do y'all think is gonna happen next...? Do tell...**

**Anyway,have fun,raise hell and all that good shit...**


	7. Chapter 7: When Darkness Falls

_Outside Anderson Industries...:_

You followed Hans all the way to the Anderson building,finding yourself surprised at how easy he was to actually track down considering how slippery he really was,but you presumed it was simply luck despite something in your mind telling you that it was the rider's instinct keeping him in your sights.

He had been inside for a couple of hours,which was probably for the best at the moment considering how much his presence pulled the rider out and this was the last place you wanted to let him out considering all the innocent bystanders lining the streets.

That wasn't what was dancing around in your head at the moment,though,you were debating with yourself on whether or not you should try to visit Elsa and Anna tonight or not. "It's risky...too risky for my taste. If they find out I have a demon inside me..." You kind of argued to yourself before noticing Hans exiting the building,which dragged the rider's hunger back to the surface.

Your eyes flare when they landed on him and your blood sears and boils when you notice the blackened mark on his right cheek. "Of course it was him..." You grumbled before moving to the other side of the street and waiting in the alley by his car.

When he makes it to the car,he almost fell to his knees when his blood caught fire at your presence before you grab him by his shirt collar,drag him into the alley as he gasped for breath then slam him against the wall when his hazel green eyes meet the hellish gems glistening in your eyes,which was luckily the only thing he could see despite feeling you shake and and twitch as your grip starts getting tighter.

"Who are you...what do you...?" He starts before you start shaking more. "Shut up...Shut up!" You said in a kind of psychotic,but strained tone,making him study you curiously. "You need something for...?" He started again until you ram his head into the wall.

"I said shut the fuck up...!" You snarled,making his eyes widen and a horrified expression cross his face as the rider kept trying to force his way out while you glare into his eyes. "You've been talking to the Thomas sisters...?" You inquired,making him nod lightly.

"Yeah,I've been talking to them...why...?" He answered while you twitch and wriggle in an attempt to fight the rage that was pretty much incinerating you before looking back at him. "I know...I know you're the one that sabotaged that generator..." You state coldly,making him sneer a little.

"Then prove it..." He declares,making you let out a deranged laugh before grabbing his throat. "You must not have heard about that thing that killed those Purifiers last night...huh? Have ya?" You retort with an almost demonic growl in your voice,which made him raise his eyebrow then shrug reluctantly.

"Well that thing's inside me...you see,I know something about you that most anybody else would scoff at and shrug off when they heard it..." You started as he just looked you over and tries to find something that could give him a more accurate identification.

"You're a bad man,Anderson...and this thing,the rider or whatever the hell it is,he feeds on people like you...and he's hungry...he keeps getting hungrier and THAT'S WHY I'M SHAKING!" You declared in a manic tone as he just watches you and tries to piece things together.

"And right now,the only thing standing between you and the rider is me...and he keeps...he's..." You start in a rather exhausted tone before groaning in immense pain and grabbing your head,making him study you more.

"He's scraping...at the door...scraping at the DOOOOOOARGH!" You almost shriek in madness and fight the rider for a minute before grabbing him again and letting out a light breath while he starts trembling himself. "We're gonna make a deal...and if you don't keep up your end of the bargain,I'll let him out..." You taunted before laughing psychotically and making him shake more.

"And when he's done with you...there won't be a damned thing left,do you understand...?" You said when you notice him about to say something. "Do you understand?! Yes or no!" You declared,making him nod in understanding before giving him a content nod.

"Good...good girl..." You said in a somewhat calmer tone before meeting his gaze again. "Now...here's the deal. Whatever scheme you're brewing up,you leave the sisters out of it...in fact,you ain't gonna do a damn thing to either of them that makes me think you're up to something...or I'll eat your fucking soul,got it?!" You declared coldly as the fiery gems turned to hollow pits before he reluctantly nods in agreement.

"Yeah...got it." He says in a frightened tone when you fight the rider back again. "And you're not going to mention this conversation to anybody,right...?" You suggest before he nods in agreement. "Good,that's good..." You said simply before throwing him at his car,making him crash into it and leave a decent sized dent in the side of it then disappear before everyone looked at the scene while he looks around for you only to find nothing.

* * *

><p><span><em>Thomas residence...:<em>

Anna was rather excited,but nervous at the same time when she thought about the fact she and Elsa would get to see you again and couldn't wait to tell her sister about it,hoping it might cheer her up a little bit. "I wonder where he's been this whole time?" She asked herself before she heard their car pulling up in the driveway.

Elsa came in with a deeply concerned look on her face which made her sister study her. "What's wrong...?" She asked in a worried tone before her big sister's icy blue eyes glanced over at her with a shocked,confused,upset,curious look on her face. "**(Y/N)**...He's..." She starts stuttering,making Anna's face go a little pale as she studies her.

"What...? What happened?" She asked in a frantic tone before leading her to the couch and sitting her down so it'd hopefully help her relax while Elsa tries to find the will to tell her what John told her then takes a deep breath. "He's possessed..." She says in a hesitant tone,making Anna's eyes widen.

"You mean like...?" She starts before Elsa nods in confirmation,making her start trembling again. "On accident...?" She asks,making her sister shake her head a little as their heads dropped a little. "Why...?" She asked in a kind of disappointed tone while Elsa wipes a few light tears from her eyes.

"To cure me..." She answers lightly,making Anna raise her eyebrow a little before thinking back to Elsa's 'incurable' condition that was miraculously reversed overnight a week before the Anderson building blew up. "So,that's what Cole meant when he told us he made a deal...wait,what's in him...?" Anna kind of said to herself before her sister sighs lightly.

"All I really know is that something offered him it's help,apparently in exchange for his soul...and when he made the deal,it put a possibly uncontrollable demon with an insatiable hunger in his body..." She answered in a somewhat down tone as she runs her fingers through each other while Anna wrapped her arm around her. "He sacrificed himself for me...he sold his immortal soul...to save me...and..." She said in a shaky tone while her sister tries to comfort her.

"Maybe that's why he's trying to stay away from us...he's scared it'll hurt us..." Anna suggests in a soft tone,making her sister's eyes cut to her for a moment as she starts studying her curiously. "Maybe..." Elsa said to herself while her mind raced as she tries to calm down a little.

"Speaking of which..." Anna starts,drawing Elsa's attention to her and making her raise her eyebrow curiously. "What is it...?" She asked before her little sister giggles nervously. "He...might come see us...I saw him in the ice cream store today and after a little while,I asked him if he'd come see us...he said he'd think about it,but you never know." Anna explains,making a surprised,nervous,excited,happy,scared look cross her face.

"He'll think about it...that's all he said,he didn't say why or where he's been?" Elsa asks in a quick tone before her sister shrugs lightly. "All he really said was that he isn't the the same person we knew five years ago..." She answered,making Elsa's head drop before she lets out a light sigh when she starts thinking about what you told her when you helped her run that pyromaniac off.

"He's been trying to protect us from himself...this whole time..." She said to herself when she starts thinking back to the way you were acting before the Anderson building blew and how surprised you looked when you learned that she had been cured,which made tears start forming in her eyes.

"He kept saying he'd do whatever it took to keep us safe,but selling his soul...being possessed by a demon...?" Anna kind of asked herself before looking to Elsa while she lightly wipes the tears from her eyes. "Well...we know his heart was in the right place..." She suggests,hoping the statement would help Elsa feel better.

That's when they heard someone knock on the door before Anna gets up to answer it then studies the red haired man wearing a tan trench coat with a red tie around his neck who was about to light a cigarette until he noticed her. "This the Thomas house?" He asked calmly before she nods in confirmation.

"What do you want...?" She asks curiously. "I'm presuming it was your sister that came to see me about a rather nasty demon that's living in a friend's body..." He explains in a rather blunt tone,making Anna raise her eyebrow curiously before looking back to Elsa.

"Elsa...?" She calls out,making her sister look up before reluctantly coming to the door and studying the man curiously. "John...?" She asks hesitantly as he started looking between them. "I noticed that there were a few things that you took the liberty of keeping quiet when Cassandra brought you by earlier and figured it maybe easier to discuss those details in private..." He explains calmly,making Anna look back at her for a minute.

"Come in..." Elsa said reluctantly as Anna moved out of the way so he could come in before they sit down when John tries to light his cigarette again,which earned a rather distasteful glare from both of them. He raised his eyebrow then puts it away before straightening up a little.

"First,I want to know a little about the day your powers triggered...if you don't mind." He starts simply,making Elsa look down a little while Anna lets out a light sigh. "We...lost our parents in the blast at _Anderson Industries_...and we were trying to get out when I learned that I could control ice and snow...that's the same day he..." She stops before finishing the statement and making him nod lightly.

"Is it possible that he was somehow involved...?" He inquires as Anna shakes her head. "He wasn't on the best terms with the Andersons,but I don't think he'd blow their business up...especially not when he was trying to get everyone out." She said calmly,which really caught his attention.

"There's always a catch when dealing with demons,love...maybe the one that gave him his power forced him into doing it..." He suggests before they study him with shocked expressions. "And if he didn't do it...?" Elsa asks with a somewhat shaky tone.

"Then there's still the chance that he may know who did it...possibly even marked them." He answers,making her raise her eyebrow curiously. "Marked...?" She asked. "A spirit of vengeance is exactly like the term suggests...driven by an insatiable blood lust,a thirst for any form of vengeance possible,whether it's for their own gain or their hosts...if the host's sights are set on a particular individual when they're possessed,the spirit may mark said individual in a way that only the host would recognize...and this person could very easily be the one who blew the place up..." He explained as the sisters look between each other.

"So,if it wasn't him...he'd still know who did it...how do we know if he remembers it or not...?" Anna asks curiously,making him look to her for a moment. "Because vengeance never forgets any form of wrong doing...and always punishes the ones responsible for it..." He answers simply.

"How are we going to find him,he knows how to hide better than anybody we've met..." Elsa points out before John smirks lightly. "The same way I found you...I learned of a few energy surges close to the Anderson building...demonic energy,which means he's been somewhat active since last night...and if the spirit hasn't taken control again,we might be able to talk to him." He suggests,making Elsa nod reluctantly.

"It's worth a shot..." She said calmly as he stood and starts heading for the door. "Well,let's go see if we can't find our fire-breathing friend..." He says wittily before they stand up and follow him out. "How do we catch him if he's...you know?" Anna asks curiously,making him shrug lightly. "We'll figure that out when we find him..." He answered,making the sisters look between each other nervously.

* * *

><p><em><span>Anderson Industries...:<span>_

"Why are we here...?" Elsa asked curiously as they get out of the car and approach the building. "This was the last place his powers started acting up,whether he actually turned here or not,well that's what we're here to find out." John explained while he searched for any signs of you being or having been here.

"So,it's possible that he isn't even here...what if we can't find him?" Anna asks in a kind of quick tone. "Spirits tend to leave traces behind after they leave an area...if he was here,maybe we can use that trace to find him...and if not,we might have to find some trouble and hope it catches his attention." He answered simply,making the sisters look at him like he was crazy.

"Why would he come to us if we cause trouble?" She continued with a rather surprised tone while John lit a cigarette and studies the alley you dragged Hans into earlier,noticing the smoke turn black when he did. "Because,the spirit in him is one of vengeance...considering how protective your friend was over you before this place blew,that spirit maybe somehow attuned to your pain and discomfort...both of you,which is how the rider found you last night when those Purifiers showed up." He answers as he watched the smoke billow to the night sky for a minute before he noticed a few distinct scorch marks decorating the wall,ground and dumpster.

He looks at the cigarette curiously and watched the stream of black smoke flutter from it as it burns down then swipes his fingers across one of the scorch marks before sniffing it,wrinkling his nose when he does. "Sulfur..." He grumbled to himself before putting the cigarette out and turning to them.

"He's been here! A few hours ago at the longest." He calls out,making them rush over to the alley when Elsa notices the black marks on the wall and raises her eyebrow curiously. "What happened...?" She asks quickly before he puts the half blackened cigarette in the light close to one of the scorch marks.

What is it...?" Anna asked as they studied the marks. "These marks are sulfur...brimstone...and considering our friend tends to play with hell fire when he fights,well the rest writes itself." He answers,making them raise their eyebrows curiously.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asks in an urgent tone. "Demonic spirits,especially one that's basically made of fire usually emit a kind of 'sulfur cloak' and it tends to infect their victims,therefor leaving a trace of it's essence which means we just might be able to track him." He explains simply,making her look at him curiously before all the lights in the city went out.

"Bloody hell..." John grumbled as Anna looks for something to swing while he and Elsa each take a defensive stance,expecting trouble to pop out of nowhere. Their eyes desperately scanned the shroud for even the slightest sign of movement before Anna noticed something glide under them and stumbles into Elsa.

"What's wrong?" She asked her little sister quickly as she raised a piece of pipe over her head just in case it came back. "I thought I saw something,it was right under us." She answers in a hasty tone,making John raise his eyebrow curiously.

"Either a damn good illusionist...or major bloody trouble..." He said kind of dully,making the sisters look at him. "Why...?" Elsa asks before she felt something lightly creep up her leg then looks down to see long,skinny fingers lacing around it.

Anna and John followed her gaze as a shocked look crosses Anna's face while a curious one crossed John's. He flicks his fingers and summons a light flame before crouching down to get a closer look at the creature,making it hiss,let Elsa go and retreat back into the shadows.

He stands up after putting the flame out as the sisters' eyes followed him with a mix of curiosity,nervousness and concern in their eyes. "We need to move...now." He said quickly as he urges them forward and guides them into the brighter parts of the alley.

"What is it?" Elsa asks in a quick tone as they bob and weave through mostly moonlight. "Somebody doesn't want us dabbling in their affairs and sent a few shadow demons to take care of us." He said simply,making her and Anna study him curiously.

"Shadow demons...?" Anna asked. "Dark spirits that live on shadows,nasty buggers,almost impossible for anybody to summon,much less control...they have quite a craving for human flesh too." He answers,making them look to every shadow they passed to see glowing red eyes lining them before John snaps them back to the moonlight.

"Don't look them in the eyes...it makes them hungrier." He warns quickly as they made their way out into the open in the hopes of shaking them off...

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile...:<em>

You were heading to your current hideout when the city went black,which almost didn't give you enough time to scream as hell fire engulfs you and your bike,illuminating the streets with a wicked glow as you sped by the buildings while the rider forced himself out so you could hunt down the one responsible.

You started seeing the creatures lurking around in the dark and fleeing at your presence as your transformation finished before you let out a horrific roar that made them scatter and even allow you to see through one's eyes where you learn that a group of them had chased Elsa,Anna and another unknown individual outside city hall where they were trying to fight the creatures off.

That's when your focus locked onto their location and you speed off to them,incinerating the shadowy creatures in your tracks...

* * *

><p><em><span>City Hall...:<span>_

Elsa,Anna and John had managed to fight the demons off long enough to make it to the steps of city hall only for the reptilian creatures to grow in numbers and start surrounding them. "Do they ever stop coming?!" Anna called out as she cracks a few across the head with the pipe before Elsa skewers them on ice spikes.

"Not when it's dark! If the lights were still on,we wouldn't be in this mess!" John answered before frying a group with a stream of lightning that he pulls from one of the street lights. "Okay,so,how do we turn the lights back on?!" Elsa asked when one tried to pounce on her before her snow queen costume suddenly formed around her and a wall of ice stuns the creature long enough for her to regain her focus after she noticed the change.

"Chances are they turned them off or whatever summoner brought them here did,so we'll have to fight either way!" He answers before conjuring a fire wall to incinerate a few that tried to ambush Anna,making her turn around quickly then give him a light nod.

The creatures started closing the circle in after more spawned from the darkness as they got ready for the next wave until an unearthly bellow fills the air,followed by a hellish glow that made the demons retreat to the shadows before a fireball shoots to the scene and skids to a stop as black smoke billows from the source.

Elsa and Anna studied the hellish bike curiously as it's demonic rider steps down from it and studies the scene while their eyes scanned the leather clad,fiery skeleton creature before them. "Zarathos..." John said to himself,making the sisters look to him before turning their attention back to you as your hollow gaze followed the creatures through the void engulfing Arendelle.

Everything grew quiet save for the bone chilling purr coming from your motorcycle as you each contemplate your next move. The shadows moved and slithered around the building before one of the demons tries to take Anna only for you to hook it with a flaming chain,drag it to the ground and incinerate it as it emits one last shriek before another group tried to charge you,making you rear your head back then bathe them with your fiery breath as their ashes glide through the wind.

"Whoa!" Anna cried out when she and Elsa jumped back after witnessing the display with wide eyes. "Is that really him...?" She asks before Elsa and John nod in confirmation. "Yeah..." Elsa answers when John looks to them.

"Well,I think our chances just grew..." He kind of grumbles before setting a few on fire as Elsa and Anna followed suit while ice and fire flies through the air and destroy the demons. Before any of you knew it,you were fighting back to back and cutting the numbers down significantly as they tried to overwhelm the group.

Elsa's eyes creep over to you for a moment when the attacks slowed and she studies your demonic form for a moment before thinking back to the depiction of the fiery demon John had shown her earlier today. That's when she noticed one of the creatures creeping into the dark then pins it to a wall before another group pounced at her only for you to pull out an unearthly pistol then fire at them,making them turn to ash when the fiery shots pierced their hide.

She turned to push them back when she heard the shrieks only to watch their ashes float away in the wind,making her look to you again before giving you a light nod. "We can't keep this up forever,so if anyone's got any bright ideas,now would be the time to use them." John suggests in a kind of gruff tone as he dodged demon claws,making you look to him before turning your attention to Elsa and Anna then to your motorcycle.

The three of them fought the demons back until you hook one in the neck and drag him to you,making the creature shriek as it's brethren rushed to it's aid only for you to cut them down with your fiery blade each time they lunged at you before mounting the motorcycle and latching the creature to it.

John,Elsa and Anna simply watched in confusion when the creatures suddenly left them alone and went after you as you rev the engine for a minute,making the demonic ride spit fire at the creatures and incinerate a few of them before speeding off with the rest in close pursuit.

"Should we follow him...?" Anna suggests,making John shake his head. "If he's going to do what I think he is,we don't want to be anywhere near him when he blows..." He said calmly,making Elsa look to him with a kind of shocked expression.

"What do you mean by 'blows'...?" She asked,making him look at her for a second. "Meaning he's going to take all of those damned things out at once...don't worry,it won't kill him,but it usually kills anything else caught in the crossfire." He said,making her think for a minute before she remembers her encounter with you in the park.

"Does water have any effect on it...?" She inquires,making him shrug lightly. "Not that I know of...if he decided to drag them out into a big body of water and fry them there,it might help in containing it,but in most cases concerning Zarathos and water,it doesn't phase him." He answers,making her think a little more then start following your trail.

"Wait,where are you going?" Anna called out. "I have an idea." Elsa answered in a quick tone before gliding off,making her and John raise their eyebrows curiously. "Well,let's see what she's up to..." He suggested before they reluctantly made their way to his truck and followed the blackened trail you left behind.

* * *

><p><span><em>Arendelle Park...:<em>

Elsa followed you back to the park,which was easier now than it was last night considering you had a trail of demons chasing you and even bursting into flames when they were caught in the black smoke festering behind you.

It wasn't long before you made it and Elsa lands a few feet from you when a group of demons tried to attack her only to be skewered on a line of icy spears. She starts walking out from behind the barricade and cautiously approaching you as you step down from your bike while the demon that was still chained to it struggles to get loose only for the demonic chain to sink deeper into it's flesh.

The scaly creatures looked to Elsa as she approached before two more groups try to take her from the sides only for you to blow one into an ash cloud with an unearthly shotgun,making her jump a little before she noticed the second group and catches them in a decent sized blizzard,freezing them solid.

You looked to her when the blizzard stops before she comes closer as her eyes scanned you curiously. "**(Y/N)**...?" She says cautiously as you studied each other before you nod towards the lake,making her follow your gaze then nod lightly.

"I can try to keep it from getting out of control..." She suggests before you look between her and the demons she killed then nod contently. "_Careful..._" You said in an unearthly tone before mounting the bike again and revving the engine,catching the demons' attention again and luring them out to the middle of the lake.

Elsa watched nervously when she watched you ride across the water with the demons in close pursuit as you parade them in circles out in the middle of the lake,making fire engulf you and the bike then start steadily rising and lashing out at the demons as they pursue you.

She takes a deep breath and creates a thick,icy barrier around the lake just in case the flames start lashing out too far. After a little while,she noticed the ice start glowing as a fire spout shoots to the sky and illuminate the entire city with a hellish glow,which was shortly followed by bone-chilling unearthly shrieks and ashes falling from the sky like snow.

John and Anna made it to the park as the sky turns red when the flames grow,slowly weakening the ice barrier around the lake when the found Elsa while the unearthly shrieks rung through their ears. "This is spooky..." Anna mutters to herself as John studies the scene curiously.

"Take a good look,ladies...this is probably the closest you'll ever get to Hell." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone as the fire starts dying down when a plume of ash shrouds the sky and starts fluttering to the ground while the hellish glow fades.

That's when they heard the unearthly roar of your motorcycle approaching the ice wall before a section of it simply melts as you slide to a stop when you hit solid ground. "Wow..." Anna said in disbelief as they studied you with fascination before you step down from the infernal bike and turn your hollow gaze to them.

You looked between them for a minute as they studied you before the hellish flames engulfing you start shimmering blue for a minute when you look to Elsa and Anna. Elsa's eyes locked with where yours would be before taking a somewhat hesitant step towards you then picking her pace up a little,coaxing you to meeting her in the middle.

Things grew eerily quiet as you and Elsa scanned each other before she carefully reaches for your skeletal hand,making you reluctantly pull it back before she could grasp it. "_Devil's fire..._" You point out in a breezy tone as she studies you a bit longer.

"I trust you..." She said softly before reaching for your hand again,lightly grasping it when she does,which made the flames surrounding it turn completely blue and harmlessly dance around her hand while Anna and John studied the scene.

"Hmm...that's peculiar..." He grumbled,making Anna raise her eyebrow curiously. "What...?" She asks. "Well,your sister holding hands with a demon for starters,but I was talking about that blue fire that showed up on his when she grabbed it." He points out,making Anna study your's and Elsa's hand curiously before noticing what John was talking about.

"What does that mean...?" She asked in a kind of unnerved tone. "It means that there's definitely more to this demon than I ever considered,probably more than anybody who's studied it's ever considered." He answered,making her study you again.

"You shouldn't have done it...sold your soul for me...but..." She hesitates for a minute,not really sure what to say other than getting on to you for selling your soul to some unknown demon,but she was grateful for the deed despite the cost.

"Thank you for saving my life...even if it cost you yours." She said in a somewhat sad tone before giving you a hug,which significantly confused the rider and made him take control long enough to study her in curiosity. You reluctantly hugged her back,being careful not to burn her when you did as the blue flames flicker around both of you until something catches your attention and makes them burn red again when you let her go and went for a weapon.

"What's wrong?" She asks quickly as you scanned the bushes and trees rather hungrily,lowering a fiery chain down enough to ensnare any prey. That's when you saw Hans watching the four of you in terror in one of the bushes and stare at him,making him want to try and take you down right there,but after what he just saw he knew he wouldn't win this.

He started moving through the bushes like he was going to attack until he noticed you shake your head lightly and felt his blood burn before dropping to his knees,much worse now than when he encountered you earlier. He sneered and scowled in anger before leaving the scene,looking back long enough to give you his warning. "This isn't over..." He grumbled as he disappeared into the dark.

You look back to your companions before pulling the chain back into your sleeve and head to your motorcycle. "Wait!" Elsa called out,making you look back. "_Daylight...we'll talk then..._" You said simply before turning back to the bike and mounting it then driving off in a blaze.

"Well,I think we found what we were looking for...let's get out of here before something bigger decides to pop out of thin air..." John said in a kind of quick tone as the sisters reluctantly followed him.

* * *

><p><span><em>Outside Thomas Residence...:<em>

John drops Elsa and Anna off a good while after midnight and walked them to their front door. "Hell of a night,we'll have to do it again." He said sarcastically before Elsa looked at him curiously. "What did he mean when he said 'We'll talk at daylight.'?" She asks,making him shrug lightly.

"When Zarathos is placed in a body,the host is normal during the day...but,when night falls and they enter the presence of any evil,the rider takes over and...well,you know what happens." He answers in a blunt tone,making her kind of sigh lightly.

"I wouldn't stay up all night waiting on him,though...using that much power at one time comes with it's price." He suggests simply before nodding his head lightly then turning to leave. "Well,see you two the next time we go demon hunting." He said as he went back to his truck,puffing on a cigarette the whole way before cranking the engine and driving off.

The sisters went inside and sat down to go over everything that just happened when they noticed the power flickering back on. "That...definitely explains why he was acting so shady at the party...and when he came back..." Anna said calmly as Elsa looks to the window for a minute.

"Elsa...?" She called out in concern,making her older sister look her way. "I didn't want to believe it...that he sacrificed himself to cure me..." She says quietly as Anna came to her side. "He's always worried about you. Do you remember the times when that condition would just...shut you down?" She suggests in a light tone,making Elsa nod lightly.

"A little..." She said. "He never let you hit the ground good when it happened...he was always there when mom and dad couldn't be...and when I couldn't help you by myself." Anna says,making her study her little sister for a minute.

"Wow...I knew he cared,but...not that much..." She kind of mutters to herself when she felt light tears on her cheeks,which made her smile a little bit as she starts thinking back on the times you did come around,before the Anderson incident,especially the few times she actually got to see you smile.

"But,selling his own soul...?" She starts before Anna shakes her head. "Maybe he was tricked into it...the last time you did pass out like that...we didn't know if you'd make it and I think he even felt your pain. He was upset the rest of that day." She said simply,making Elsa sigh lightly before looking to the clock.

"We need to go to bed...I think we've had enough excitement for one night." She said before her sister nods in agreement. "Yeah..." They stood up,brushed their teeth then went to their rooms. "Good night." They said as they each shut their doors and turned the lights off...

* * *

><p><strong>I hate writer's block sometimes...<strong>

**I hate it took so long,but for some reason this was a pretty tough chapter to actually put together.**

**Anyway,here it is,hope you enjoy the carnage and see ya next time...**


End file.
